


【授翻】Attachments意惹情牵

by Carmen_Shing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barney is the Worst, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, Mother Hen Bucky Barnes, Past Child Abuse, Small Steve Rogers, lots of teenaged fights, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Shing/pseuds/Carmen_Shing
Summary: 史蒂夫个子小还爱生气，所以巴基成了照顾他的专家。他的冰箱里有鸡汤，书包里放了个备用吸入器；史蒂夫挑起的无数场斗殴，都是他帮忙结束的。可巴基不知道该怎么照顾克林特。但他非常、非常想。





	【授翻】Attachments意惹情牵

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Attachments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896778) by [Lissadiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissadiane/pseuds/Lissadiane). 



> This work is translated with the original author's permission.

巴基闯入行政处时，果然看见史蒂夫坐在校长办公室外。他的好友鼻青眼肿，一脸愤怒，而旁边的男孩同样表情阴沉，嘴边还有血。

“史蒂夫，你他妈认真的吗？”巴基厉声说道，无视行政处女老师们因为他说脏话的训斥。 “你知道如果你再因为打架停学，你妈会杀了我的。” 

“我没有。”史蒂夫反驳，不过这显然是假话。巴基转头怒视另一个男孩，对方至少比史蒂夫高出一英尺，肩膀也更宽，难怪史蒂夫在这场打斗中吃尽苦头。他最后看上去总是比对手惨，这也是他不能再和别人打架的原因。

“你就喜欢欺负小个子？”巴基朝那男孩冷笑。对方瞪了他一眼，然后又低下头盯着自己的手。 

“巴克。”史蒂夫还没说完，校长室的门就被推开，从里面走出另一个人——他比刚才的金发男孩矮，但还是比史蒂夫高，肩膀宽阔，怒气冲冲。这两人看起来很像兄弟。

“两个人？”巴基摇了摇头，“老天，史蒂夫，你就是不能远离这些破事。”

2号混混朝1号混混点了点头，对方连忙抓起地上的崭新书包，起身去追他兄弟，差点绊到自己。

“罗杰斯，”卡特梅尔校长大声说，“到你了。”

史蒂夫对巴基抱歉地笑了笑：“你不必等我，巴克。”

可如果巴基不等，谁会开车送史蒂夫回家？

差不多每个星期史蒂夫都要惹麻烦，所以巴基和之前一样舒服待着，想想他妈的到底该怎么向罗杰斯夫人解释。

 

*

“巴克，他哥哥骂他废物还揍了他，换作是你，你会怎么做？”史蒂夫争辩道。他们把车停在史蒂夫家门外。罗杰斯家的房子带有车库和门廊。但巴基不怎么关心，它看起来和他家差不多，还没有烦人的妹妹们乱翻自己的东西。 

“或许他就是个废物。”巴基耸了耸肩，用力关上车门，把钥匙丢进口袋，“他看上去倒挺像个小废物。”

“没人活该被揍。”史蒂夫闷闷不乐地跟着巴基走到门廊，然后停下脚步。“除非他先揍了别人，我想。”

“重点是，”巴基用他八岁起就有的钥匙打开前门，对史蒂夫说，“你这是一对二，就不应该多管闲事。你妈会生气、把我臭骂一顿，你知道她总是这样。“

“我会为了什么生气？”史蒂夫的妈妈从屋里喊。她站在厨房门口，用一条旧毛巾擦手，马上发现了史蒂夫的黑眼圈。她发起怒来几乎和史蒂夫一样凶。“史蒂夫！你最好不是在打架！他们欺负你了吗？”她愤怒的目光转到巴基身上，“你不应该让他们欺负他。”

史蒂夫红着脸大声抱怨了一会儿，呼吸有些困难，于是巴基拿出包里的备用吸入器给他。“是别人被欺负，”他说，“显而易见。然后史蒂夫偏要插上一脚，就和他俩打起来了。”

史蒂夫试着争论，但他已经含住呼吸器，深呼吸两次后才开口：“我一直想告诉你，巴克。我没和他们俩打架，我只是和那个欺负人的混蛋打！”

“别说脏话。”罗杰斯夫人厉声说道，领着他们来到小餐桌前，那儿已经摆好奶酪、饼干和罐装汽水作为放学后的小吃。“如果有孩子欺负别人也和你无关。你知道你不能再被停课了，否则他们会打电话给我，我还得上班呢。”

史蒂夫瘫坐在椅子上，往嘴里塞了一块饼干：“怎么，难道我就应该看着他被揍？我这次没被停课！警告而已！”

“那些混蛋是谁？”她问巴基。巴基用力翻了个白眼。

“不知道。新来的孩子。而且史蒂夫，那个被你捍卫荣誉的家伙比我还高。他可能都用不着你帮忙。”

史蒂夫瞪着盘子里的饼干和奶酪，闷闷不乐地回答：“体型不重要。我不喜欢恶霸。我不管他们是谁。”

“好吧。”莎拉擦净手后，把茶巾塞到炉子把手上，“我更希望你只对付你这体型的恶霸。我得走了。”她吻了吻史蒂夫和巴基的额头。“做完作业再看电视。”

史蒂夫嘟囔道：“才没有我这体型的恶霸呢。”

“有那么几个，”巴基在桌底下踢史蒂夫的小腿，笑着说，“不过是三年级小学鸡。”

“操你的！”史蒂夫如此回敬。

从门外传来他妈妈的声音：“别说脏话！”

 

*

这不过是日常生活的一件小插曲，巴基都快忘了，直到它再次发生。 

他正坐在足球场边的露天看台吃午餐，努力说服史蒂夫多出来的布丁不是巴基妈妈特意为史蒂夫准备的。但不管怎么说，史蒂夫就应该吃了它，因为分享可不是搞慈善，去你妈的。

他们都知道，史蒂夫最终会放弃，然后把布丁吃掉，但过程总是很艰辛。

史蒂夫想专心完成自己的美术作业，但巴基一直把布丁往他的速写册推。这时候，贝卡在他旁边坐下，开口说：“妈妈知道你喜欢才买的焦糖味，快把这破玩意儿吃了吧。”

巴基瞪了她一眼，因为现在他得花更多时间让史蒂夫相信他妈妈并不是同情他，但史蒂夫只是绷紧下巴，抱紧了他的速写册，无视他们俩和那杯讨厌的布丁。

“你想干嘛？”巴基没好气地问，而贝卡只是朝他怪笑，然后咬了一大口苹果。

“没干嘛。”她说，“凯特不和我讲话，阿美莉卡忙着排话剧，看见你俩在这儿，想着干啥都行，总好过自己一个人晃悠。”

凯特和贝卡每个月至少要吵一次架。

“这次是因为什么？”史蒂夫问，一边咬着铅笔，一边在纸上擦抹线条。

“她让我和刚搬到她家隔壁的新孩子一起玩，我告诉她他是个混蛋不想和他有任何关系，她说我刻薄，我说他揍了你给了你一个黑眼圈，所以他严格上来说就是个混蛋我对他刻薄完全没问题，她说我不能对一个刚成为孤儿的人刻薄所以我得克服一下，然后我叫她滚蛋。”她耸了耸肩，还在恶狠狠地嚼苹果，史蒂夫盯着她，完全忘了手里的画。

“她想让你和巴尼一起玩？”他问道，“我不知道这是不是个好主意，他看上去有点阴暗。”

“谁他妈是巴尼？”巴基开口问，但他们无视了他。

贝卡向史蒂夫翻了个白眼：“不是他，不是。是那个弟弟，克林特。显然他是个不错的家伙。可如果我和任何伤了你的人一起玩，妈妈会杀了我的。所以咯。”

史蒂夫用铅笔指着她：“首先，我不需要你为我出头。”

“没错，”巴基附和道，有点儿不明白他们在说什么，“他有我就够了。”

他们无视了他。再一次。

“其次，”史蒂夫说，“我已经说了一百万次。克林特没有打我。是巴尼。巴尼对克林特很过分，我叫他停下，他揍了我，克林特被他气坏了，我揍了巴尼，然后我们就被拖到办公室。”

“没差，”她说道，双臂交叉在胸前，“我不会和他一起玩的。他们就是垃圾，来这儿只会惹麻烦。我听说巴尼在技术培训课上威胁某个学生给他午餐钱，否则他就把人塞进抽屉里，之后他被赶出课室，差点被停课。”

“绝对要避开他们。”巴基低吼道，而史蒂夫狠狠剐了他一眼。

“再说一次，”他继续开口，“那是巴尼。你想避开他就避开他。但如果凯特想和克林特一起玩，我不知道。听起来克林特好像挺需要朋友的。”

“没门儿。”巴基说，“我不管他需不需要朋友，他是个麻烦，他和他哥哥都是。他们不需要和我妹妹或者史蒂夫你一起玩。“

“巴克，”史蒂夫睁着亮闪闪的眼睛看他，这副模样总会把巴基带上不归路。“他们是孤儿。”

“凯蒂说她的邻居要收养他们，”贝卡补充道，“他们甚至都不是一家人。而且，巴尼上周显然还放火烧了他们的棚屋。”

“好吧，不行。”巴基如此决定，“无论是不是孤儿，你都不能靠近他们。我不在乎他们有没有朋友。”

但史蒂夫见鬼的从来不听。

不过他最后还是吃掉了焦糖布丁杯。他总是如此。

 

*

星期四下着雨，天气阴沉寒冷，所以到了午餐时间没人在学校场地上晃悠。相反，整个学生区域都封闭了，到处充斥着精力和荷尔蒙，气氛也越发紧张。

巴基和史蒂夫喜欢在这样的日子去乐队练习室，尽管他们俩都不会任何乐器。巴基很久以前就意识到，乐队的孩子们更有可能避开肢体冲突，而不是冒着损坏他们宝贵乐器的风险，所以史蒂夫在那里打架的可能性很低。此外，自从史蒂夫和一群似乎不懂“白人至上”就是“纳粹”的学生大闹一番（只是口头争吵谢天谢地）后，他们就被禁止进入图书馆。

显然那次口头争吵还是造成了混乱。

巴基不停道歉直到脸色发青，解释说史蒂夫就是这样——小小身躯中有大把怒气，无论到哪儿都会造成混乱，因为有些混蛋不知道他们该死的过去，而他不应为此受罚，但那没有用。

于是，巴基在这个多雨的星期四来到练习室，悠闲地在角落里的乐队架占了个黄金位置，拿出他的午餐，还自动分一半给史蒂夫摆在旁边，因为他知道史蒂夫妈妈的发薪日快到了，所以可能没准备多少史蒂夫的午餐。

接着史蒂夫出现了，身边还跟着个克林特。克林特的嘴唇现在已经痊愈，但他看起来就像和史蒂夫坐在办公室时那样好斗。

“别担心，”史蒂夫领着克林特走进来，“巴基看起来很刻薄，但他并不是那样。真不是。我是说，只要他喜欢你，你就没事，他会喜欢你的，我保证。”

“或许我应该去找我哥哥。”克林特不太情愿地说，可意志比他更弱的家伙都曾屈服于史蒂夫的坚决之下。

“我告诉过你，他翘了美术课，和朗姆洛还有其他几个人出去了，至少在第四节课前可能都不回来，我不能让你自己一个人在餐厅。过来！”史蒂夫抬起头，终于看到巴基在瞪他，然后笑起来。“这是巴基！巴基，看，克林特要和我们一起吃午饭，因为他哥哥很忙。”

当巴基瞪着他时，克林特不安地扭了下身子，指指身后：“我应该——”

“坐下。”只要史蒂夫想，他就能让自己听上去很有说服力。克林特像已经习惯接受命令似的照做了，一屁股坐在距离巴基几英尺远的乐队架上，似乎并不清楚刚才发生了什么。

在这之后，巴基和史蒂夫得好好谈谈。

接着，史蒂夫掏出皱巴巴的午餐纸袋，将他妈妈放在里边的食物摆好——半个果酱三明治，一个碰伤了的苹果，一瓶自来水。

而克林特......他根本没带午饭。

巴基深吸一口气，开始重新划分自己的午餐。当他把他的橙子、半个火腿三明治、一块饼干和酸奶推到一边时，克林特眯起眼拉长脸，双臂交叉在胸前，恶狠狠地瞪他。

不过他的怒视倒有点像史蒂夫，巴基只是无视他，夸张地朝史蒂夫扬起眉毛，并欣然享用自己那半块三明治、饼干和果汁，表现得一点也不在意。

克林特妥协了，他中途越过巴基自己那块三明治，拿起巴基给他的食物。

巴基终于满意，想知道克林特以后会不会经常加入他们，如果是，他就得告诉妈妈。自从小学时他第一次说起史蒂夫没带午饭，他妈妈就一直给他俩准备双人午餐。

“那么！”尽管嘴里塞满食物，史蒂夫还是开口问，显然不知该如何应对尴尬的沉默。 “你会弹什么乐器吗，克林特？”

“不会。”

“......美术方面 ？”

“没有。”

“运动呢？”史蒂夫满怀希望地问。

“……一样。”

“任何形式的任何爱好，啥都行？”

克林特挑掉三明治的厚边，耸了耸肩。巴基说道：“反正校园精神都属于混蛋，课外活动也是。”

克林特瞥了他一眼，似乎松了口气。巴基忍不住露出一个淡淡的、抱歉的微笑，在史蒂夫热情地为校园精神和艺术社团辩护时耸耸肩，因为史蒂夫有时听不出话语间的暗示，没意识到对一个父母刚去世、被其他家庭收养、没带午饭、还有个混蛋老哥的孩子来说，可能没啥机会加入课外社团。

为了不让操蛋的生活击垮史蒂夫的乐观天性，巴基已经付出很多努力。看来并没有人为克林特这样做。

他们俩都很幸运，巴基非常擅长照顾人，尤其对总被卷进闹剧中的史蒂夫和巴基的三个妹妹。

再多照顾一个人也没损失。

巴基坚决无视了史蒂夫脸上那得意、胜利的笑容。

 

*

克林特不经常和他们俩一起。他一般都跟在他那人渣哥哥的屁股后，巴基对此表示理解。

他了解家人——他知道家人能有多复杂。他知道有血缘之亲的家人和后天遇到的家人，他知道真正的家人会一直爱你，无论你是个多令人蛋疼的讨厌鬼。

在巴基看来，巴尼绝对是个令人蛋疼的讨厌鬼。

但克林特没那么糟。刚开始的时候，他很安静，总是皱眉。似乎尽可能地缩起身子，巴基对此没意见——甚至还有点儿印象深刻，因为克林特是巴基认识的最高的家伙，可他不知为何还是能让自己看上去如此瘦小。

他确保克林特吃饭喝水、得到足够的阳光——就像一棵室内植物。这就够了。

除此之外，学校一切如常。

 

*

“嘿，巴基！”

巴基先是皱眉，然后才转过身去。他对贝卡最好的朋友凯特没啥意见，但这是原则问题。哥哥们从不乐意被妹妹的朋友搭讪。自从他12岁被困在贝卡的房间，任她和她的朋友们给他的漂亮头发编辫子，他就始终贯彻这一真理。

她朝巴基微笑，将书包搭在肩膀上，身后跟着个害羞又不知所措的克林特。

“在等史蒂夫？”她问道，好像巴基还会因为其他事在放学后的学校停车场晃一个小时。

“他有美术社活动。”巴基告诉她，“你想干嘛？”

“好吧，我加入了话剧社，克林特说要等我一起走，因为我家太远了而我妈也讨厌我一个人坐公交，然后我就看到了你，想着你可能不介意开车送我们因为我们自己回去很可能被绑架而你会想我的。”

“但你不是一定要开车送我们。”克林特连忙说道。这差不多是克林特对巴基说过的唯一一句话，他又想了想，是没有史蒂夫在场作缓冲的情况下。

巴基摆出生气的表情，翻了个白眼：“不顺路。”

凯特可没被吓倒。“好吧，”她欢快地说，“你总可以带我们去你家吧。贝卡和我要一起做英语作业。” 

巴基朝克林特扬了扬下巴：“他也一起做英语作业？”

 “不，”克林特咬着嘴唇回答，“但我可以走回家。我是说，我估计不会被绑架，就算真被绑，我还有这个。” 

他居然掏出了一把弹簧刀，看上去并不知道该怎么用它。

“他妈的。”巴基在克林特割伤自己之前夺过他手里的刀。“老天，不，这不是——在你伤到自己之前他妈的上车，你们两个都是。”

等史蒂夫身上沾着油彩、沮丧地走出学校时，巴基依然心有余悸。

“静物画技法简直是狗屁。”史蒂夫爬进后座时说，抱怨着阴影和空白，以及如何给一碗梨作正确的明暗处理。

无论什么时候，巴基都会用一碗梨来换掉一个带弹簧刀的白痴。

 

*

所以，他们正在一起玩。克林特和巴基。在巴基家里。 

真他妈尴尬。

首先，当他们到这儿的时候，克林特拿出一部苹果手机，不确定地说：“或许我应该给家里打电话。他们会担心吗？”他听上去可不太确定。

这是一部全新的苹果手机，巴基得给他演示要怎么找联系人、并呼叫备注为“家”的号码。克林特和养父母的对话就像这样：“你好。不，我在巴基家。他是，呃，朋友？不，凯特在这儿。我不知道巴尼的事。对不起。他有吗？对不起。不，我——对不起，我知道。对不起。嗯。好。我会的。好。再见。”

他听起来像是在和陌生人说话，巴基不得不提醒自己事实就是如此。他只是住在那儿——和完美的陌生人一起——住几个星期。

巴基告诉他如何挂断电话后，克林特低下头不想被人看见羞红的脸，喃喃说道：“对不起，我以前从没打过电话，他们会担心的，如果我......不回家。”

“没事。”说罢，巴基打开冰箱，茫然地盯着里边的食物，努力想摆脱连自己都不知道的冲动。他解决不了这个——他应该习惯解决不了所有问题。他治不好史蒂夫，这么多年来他一直在努力。

他把能找到的每一种零食都堆在克林特面前，然后瞪着他，直到他吃掉大部分。

接着，他们一起看了电视。贝卡和凯特把自己关在楼上，好像真的在做英语作业。巴基热好晚餐等妈妈回家，然后不停切换电视频道，而克林特一遍又一遍地说看什么都行。等他们转到《狗狗警察》时，克林特的双眼一下子亮起来，所以巴基就不再动遥控器了。

他们沉默地吃了一会儿薯片，直到克林特说：“那么……呃……”

巴基看着他。

“你和史蒂夫，你们是不是……你懂的。”

巴基不懂。他抬起头吃了块薯片：“说人话，巴顿。”

克林特逐渐红了脸，还挑衅似的歪了歪下巴：“你们是搞到一起了吗？”

巴基差点没被薯片噎死。“你他妈什么意思？”

“好吧。”克林特耸耸肩，不敢看巴基的脸。“你们俩好像。总是在一起。”

“我和史蒂夫就像......兄弟一样。”巴基告诉他。克林特看起来将信将疑，于是他有点严厉地补充道：“比你和你哥更像兄弟。”

克林特终于直视他的眼睛，惊呆了：“那是什么意思？”

“史蒂夫说巴尼打了你，骂你是废物。”巴基耸了耸肩，“我从没打过史蒂夫，我曾给他起过一堆外号，但从来没有那样叫他。”

“家人就是这样，”克林特轻蔑地反驳，“有时候他们会生气，会伤害你，但事后总是很后悔。”

巴基忍不住盯着他。“巴顿，”他终于开口，“我不知道你明不明白家人的意义，但绝对不是那样。”

克林特继续说道：“巴尼没那么坏。”这听起来有点绝望。“我是说，如果你认识我父亲——”他闭上了嘴。

巴基知道混账老爹是什么样的，但对过世的老爹知之甚少。他自己的爸爸已经不在了。

巴基把那包薯片放到克林特旁边，眼睛只是牢牢盯着电视。他不知道该说什么。

 

* 

体育课不是巴基的最爱，主要因为他七年级在一次事故中失去左臂，体育课上他原本轻易就能做到的事都变得非常困难。他现在装了一条假肢，而且还挺酷的——它由金属制成，运用了神经机械学，能做大多数事，但永远比不上他另一条真正的手臂。

在用一只手的情况下，排球太难，而篮球更糟。羽毛球几乎也不可能，游泳则让他的手臂内侧痛得要命。他唯一还擅长的就只有田径。

他已经习惯不去上体育课，没人愿意做那个因为独臂男孩不来就记他名字的混蛋，所以他一般都翘掉这节课。

然而他有时还是会出席，否则学校又会打电话给他妈妈，而她现在可不需要压力。

他来了才知道，克林特和他上的是同一节体育课。

今天学的是射箭，可巴基现在这样根本不知道拉弓弦得多用力，他就不应该来，可此时已经来不及了。所以当老师让他们找搭档练习时，他向克林特点了点下巴示意，还惊叹那家伙发现居然有人想和他搭档的感觉该多棒。

巴基不确定他们为什么要在体育课上练射箭。等哪个学生用真箭射击，老师就不会再让他们练习了——有点像学社交舞，只是在自找麻烦。

他们选好靶子，站在对应的位置，刚好是朗姆洛和希特维尔的旁边，这可糟糕了。 朗姆洛是个恶霸，而希特维尔是个小人。事故发生后巴基终于重返校园，那两个混蛋一直取笑他，直到巴基狠狠揍了他们一顿。用他的新金属臂。

有时候，是他自己要卷进这些破事的，不怪史蒂夫。

“噢，我们完蛋了。”朗姆洛一看到旁边的巴基和克林特就说，“一个残废和一个屌丝，他们可能会射穿我们的屁股。”

希特维尔傻笑起来，而克林特只是瞪着手里的弓。

“滚开。”巴基冷漠地说，不想主动挑起麻烦。他从幼儿园开始就一直跟朗姆洛和希特维尔打交道。

“说真的，巴恩斯，你得小心身后。这小子上周用铅球差点把班纳打趴了。他可是个威胁。”希特维尔说。

克林特绷紧下巴，而老师正大喊着说明怎么把箭搭在弓上。

“不准！”老师大声喊道，举起双臂，“我重复，在我检查你的动作和手的姿势之前，不准把箭射出去！”他开始走上前检查这排学生的姿势，然后停在第一个人面前，严厉地纠正他持弓箭的手。

“连他哥哥都觉得他是个废物。”朗姆洛补充道。巴基叹了口气，看来自己真的得主动挑事了。

然而，他还没来得及开口，就听见一个轻柔得像呼吸的声音，半秒后紧跟着低沉的射击声。

“谁干的？”老师高声大吼，“是谁射的箭？我明确说了不准！”

克林特只是机械地拾起另一个箭头，瞄准，射出，动作行如流水、一气呵成。他的第二支箭紧挨着第一支，同样正中靶心。

旁边的希特维尔和朗姆洛震惊地闭上嘴，其他人都盯着克林特将一支又一支箭射进靶心、有时还把原来插进靶心的箭击落在地。

等巴顿射完了所有的箭，老师才挤到队伍末尾抓住他的胳膊，狠狠摇了他一下，怒吼道：“巴顿，立刻给我去办公室！快点！”

克林特离开后，朗姆洛和希特维尔很久都没再开口。

 

*

“我们以前住在农场里，”克林特坐在学校外的挡土墙上说。他生气地晃着腿，脚后跟来回踢着混凝土墙。“就在爱荷华州。老爸和巴尼喜欢时不时去打猎。我就不喜欢，但我做了些靶子。”他耸了耸肩，“巴尼说这是我唯一能赚钱的技能。我一直在努力教他，可他并不擅长。”他迅速抬起头，睁大眼睛看着巴基，“不要告诉他我这么说。”

巴基跳起来坐在他旁边，看着其他孩子走出校门、去搭公交或停车场。放学后史蒂夫总要花点时间才走出过道，而巴基过去常常等他。

“我最近都不会和你哥哥搭话。”巴基说道，把背包放在他旁边，“如果真的说上了，我想我们还有其他事要谈。”

克林特不会问巴基到底想谈什么事，巴基对此很高兴，因为他不想撒谎，也不想惹克林特生气。

沉默了一会儿后，巴基问：“希特维尔和朗姆洛经常对你说那些屁话吗？”

克林特耸了耸肩：“只有在体育课巴尼才没和他们一起，巴尼在的时候，他会叫他们闭嘴，可他们不听。”

“他们就是混蛋。”巴基同意道。他看到史蒂夫走出校门朝他俩挥手，好像其他人都是透明似的。“我想我可以多去上课，以防他们再骚扰你。”

克林特侧身看着他，脸上露出一丝微笑，说道：“今天我可用不着你帮忙，对吧？”

巴基轻轻撞了他一下：“别得意。我听说了上周你和铅球的事。再说，如果你用箭射他们，教练绝对会气炸的，特别是他还没检查你的动作和手的姿势。”

克林特大笑起来，巴基只是傻看着他。

操。

 

*

第二天，巴基刚上完狗屎物理课，凯特就出现在人群中挤到他旁边。 

“嘿——巴基。”她拉长声音说，脸上带着甜美的微笑。她居然还眨着睫毛，贝卡的朋友果然是最糟糕的。 

巴基瞪着她：“你想干嘛？”

“我只是在想事情，就这样。 

她一直跟着他走，也不说她在想什么，直到巴基不耐烦地吼了她一声。

“好吧，每周四你都要等史蒂夫去完美术社的社团活动再送他回家，对吗？”

巴基马上起了疑心。“没错，”他说，“怎么了？”

“我只是在想。你知道我妈妈不能来接我吧？她发疯似的肯定我会被绑架，所以无论如何也不准我放学后在外面待太久。然后话剧社和美术社的社团活动都在同一晚。也许......”凯特对他说，“也许你能开车送我回家。”

“我为什么要那么做？”他问道，事实上有些疑惑，“我能得到什么好处？”

“我只是想，”她摆出单纯可爱的模样，“如果我能保证有车坐，或许就能让克林特跟我一起加入话剧社。每周有一小时不被他哥骚扰可能对克林特也有好处呢。”

巴基虽然很想泼她冷水，但还是没有这么做，因为她看上去可得意了。“他喜欢话剧吗？”

她耸了耸肩：“不知道。我怀疑他都没试过。我们可以试着让他加入长曲棍球队或美术社，但你没见过他走在过道上的样子吗？他总是撞到储物柜和门。”

巴基叹了口气，肩膀塌下去。这倒是真的——克林特基本上就是只还在长爪子、只会咆哮不会咬人的小狗。就算要假装他不会这样也没用。克林特需要一个爱好，可能还得结交几个除了他哥那些猪朋狗友以外的伙伴。

“好吧，”他说，“但你欠我的。不管什么时候，只要我开口，你和贝卡就得照顾我家那俩豆丁一个月。”

“一个月？”她睁大眼睛回答，“真过分。不过好吧。随你便。反正我又不是一直都待在你家。你的宝贝妹妹们很可爱，巴基，你其实是帮了我一个忙。”

“没错，等贝卡发现你就惨了。”他说道，而凯特大笑着溜进了英语侧厅。

 

*

 _病得厉害。拿我的作业了？_  

史蒂夫每个月至少要生一次病，所以巴基已经习惯性地帮他请假，发短信叫妈妈炖点鸡汤、好让他连同作业一起带去给史蒂夫。

可那还是很糟糕。巴基讨厌史蒂夫生病。他讨厌史蒂夫的肺居然如此虚弱，总有哮喘和其它乱七八糟的坏毛病。他讨厌史蒂夫时而短促尖锐的呼吸声，讨厌史蒂夫只是为了赶上数学课就累得脸色苍白、气喘吁吁的样子。他讨厌史蒂夫不能来上课的时候，因为巴基宁愿在史蒂夫家里看《虎胆龙威》、喂他喝汤，也好过自己独自一人坐在学校吃午餐。

但现在还有克林特陪他，如果他没围着他那操蛋哥哥打转的话。

平时天气好的话，他们都会约在露天看台碰面，可这次克林特没来。于是巴基皱着眉头去乐队练习室找他，也见不到人。他又到学校餐厅找，这是最后的办法，因为只有施虐狂才会去学校餐厅吃午饭。

巴尼就在那里，和朗姆洛、希特维尔以及其他几个混蛋聚在一起，但克林特不在，说实话这可有点奇怪。

巴基皱着眉又在学校转了一圈，看到贝卡、凯特和阿美莉卡正在方庭吃午餐。她们说一整天都没见到克林特，这让巴基更加担心。凯特告诉巴基，克林特甚至还翘了英语课，这可真奇怪，因为克林特和巴基都是高三学生。他为什么选了高二的英语课？

巴基最后好不容易找到他，这可以说是奇迹了，因为克林特正缩在图书馆角落里最小的书房，蜷起身子趴在桌上，双臂抱头遮住耳朵。

搞什么。

“嘿。”巴基叫道，但克林特没有动。

巴基皱着眉头走上前，想知道他是不是在睡觉，如果他生病了，如果他也和史蒂夫一样——那只能怪巴基的运气，又他妈捡了个需要更多鸡汤的病秧子。

巴基打算叫醒他，检查一下他有没有发烧，可他的手一碰到对方的肩膀，克林特就跳起来，猛地往后退，还惊慌失措地喘着气。如果巴基没及时抓住他的手腕，他就要撞倒自己和椅子了。

克林特脸色苍白，睁大深沉的双眼，疯狂地环顾四周。

“操！”他的声音太大，以至于办公桌前的图书馆管理员示意他们保持安静，但克林特对她没有反应。“妈的，操，对不起，巴基，对不起，我想——”

“嘘，”巴基说道，迅速瞥了一眼身后的图书管理员，她看起来似乎无法决定哪个更糟——是克林特的音量还是他说的脏话。 “没关系，抱歉，我不应该吓着你，我以为你在睡觉。”他回过头看克林特，对方正眯起眼睛，紧绷着下巴，脸上还有暗淡的红晕。他正紧张地凝视着巴基的嘴唇。“你还好吗？”

克林特皱起眉，迅速抬头看了看巴基的眼睛，然后又移开视线，从巴基的手里抽出自己的手腕。 “我不能——”他怒气冲冲地开口，沮丧地喘着气，然后又回头看着巴基，“对不起。”

每个音节听上去都不太标准，尾音有些弱，而且克林特此时说话的声音极其轻柔——几乎听不见。

“嘿，没关系。”巴基说道，转身抓过椅子，“史蒂夫病了，凯特没有看见你，所以我只是——”他摇着椅子转向克林特，发现对方看上去非常愤怒、沮丧、可怜。

“我不能。”他揉揉下巴，再次说道，然后还瞪了一眼巴基的左肩。

“不能什么？”巴基开口问，而克林特的目光再次转向他的嘴巴。如果不是因为巴基现在担心得要死，克林特的眼神可真让人分心。 “凯特说你今天逃课，我还以为你生病了。”

克林特舔了舔嘴唇，看上去很尴尬。 “我很好，”他拉长脸说道，“你没必要担心。我只是。想一个人待着。”

克林特依然非常小心地盯着他的脸。巴基直起身靠着椅背，思考了一会儿，最后说道：“你看起来不太好。”

克林特闭上眼，用鼻子呼吸，他原来那股好斗的刺头劲儿又回来了。“我没事，好吗？昨天，朗姆洛注意到了我的助听器，还他妈一副大惊小怪的样子，他和希特维尔觉得我是聋子这事超他妈的搞笑。回家后巴尼很不高兴，还不准我再戴助听器，我让他滚蛋，所以他就。把助听器弄坏了。”

巴基站起身，任椅子四脚朝天地摔在地上、发出划过地板的尖锐声响。他才刚迈出两步，克林特便一把抓住他的手臂——他的金属手臂，好像克林特甚至都不在乎——然后说，“等等，你要去哪儿？”

只是因为他听上去吓坏了，巴基才犹豫地停下，转头看他。 “你不——你不知道吗？”克林特睁大眼睛问道，脸色苍白地抿紧嘴唇，一脸痛苦。 “对不起，我以为你知道——我是说，这不是什么大问题，我的助听器很小，大多数人都没注意到，但如果你不想——”

巴基咆哮着上前，迫使克林特跌跌撞撞地坐回椅子上。“我要走了，”巴基认真地说，因为克林特见鬼的一直在读唇语，“我要找到你哥哥，揍烂他的脸。”

克林特用力吞咽了一下，然后慢慢向他眨眨眼睛，小心翼翼地伸出一只手环过巴基的肩膀，就这样搂着他。“他没有那么糟。”他轻声说，“他在试着保护我。他不希望他们欺负我，我——”

巴基用指尖按住克林特的嘴唇让他闭嘴，因为如果他再继续说下去，巴基就要失控把巴尼给杀了，其他人得花上几周才能找到巴尼的残骸。

他小心翼翼地呼吸，尽可能地控制自己，然后再次跨坐在椅子上打量克林特，直到自己终于平静下来才松开紧咬的牙齿。

“不，”他最后说道，“他就是个人渣。”

克林特似乎想要争辩，但是巴基没有给他机会。

“你得告诉你的养父母。他们会给你买新的。”

克林特看起来很疑惑，所以巴基更仔细地重复了一遍，然后克林特惊恐地说：“我不能，他们会生气的。他们会——助听器很贵，我不能要求他们——等他们知道发生了什么，巴尼就有大麻烦了！”

老天。 巴基深吸一口气，说道：“告诉他们这只是意外。告诉他们是在体育课上不小心弄坏的。我不管。告诉他们。”

克林特看向别处，依然愤怒地红着脸：“但他们会生气的。”

“克林特。”克林特固执地盯着自己摊在桌上的手，不肯抬头。去你的。巴基抬起他的下巴，强迫他看自己：“你得听我说。照顾你是他们的责任。就算他们生气，也不会伤害你。”

克林特睁大眼睛，剧烈地颤抖了一下，摇摇头，好像并不认同巴基的话。 

巴基再次想找到巴尼，等收拾完那家伙，他还要找到克林特的老爸。可惜那老混蛋已经死了，因为巴基和他可有话好聊了。

巴基只希望克林特的寄养家庭比他原来的家庭更好。

克林特瞄了他一眼，咬了咬下唇，说：“你以前真没注意到我的助听器？”巴基摇摇头，克林特脸色一变，接着问：“你不介意？”

“好人可不会介意，”巴基告诉他，动了动自己的金属手指，“而我肯定不介意。” 

克林特露出一个悲伤的淡淡笑容：“也许我的——也许苏利文夫妇也不会介意。”

克林特的寄养家庭他妈的最好不要介意。

 

*

巴基愤怒地冲进史蒂夫的房间，把背包扔在地上，然后把它踢进小桌子底下，一屁股坐在摇摇晃晃的旧电脑椅上。他板着张脸，但还是小心翼翼地拿出一个热水瓶，里面装了他妈妈最拿手的爱心鸡汤。 

史蒂夫从被窝里探出乱糟糟的金发和发红的脸，挣扎着爬起来接过巴基手上的热水瓶。

“糟糕的一天？”他声音嘶哑地问道。

“你知道克林特听不见吗？”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼，拧开热水瓶，小啜了一口。“没错？”他问道，“你不知道？”

“不知道。”他简短地回答。

“而你......很关心？”史蒂夫皱着眉头喝了一大口汤。

“我关心是因为他的混蛋哥哥不想让别人看见自己弟弟戴着助听器，所以那人渣就他妈的把它们弄坏了，而克林特怕巴尼惹麻烦，不想把这事告诉任何人。”

“啊，”史蒂夫苦笑道，“你要我帮你藏尸体。”

巴基把椅子往后推，冒着会摔倒的风险只用两个轮子保持平衡，双脚搭在桌上，然后说道：“没错。就是这种事。”

就在这时，放在床头柜充电的手机突然亮起来。史蒂夫坐起身一把抓过它，着急的反应让巴基立刻产生怀疑。还有谁他妈会发短信给他？巴基就在这里，贝卡假装自己没有疯狂诡异地暗恋史蒂夫，克林特几乎还不会解锁手机，更不可能知道怎么发信息。

而且这个还在发烧的家伙，看完短信后更是红透了脸，笨拙地打了几个字，就把手机塞到枕头下。

“史蒂夫。”巴基眯起眼睛说。

“干嘛？”他试着摆出无辜的表情，而巴基就只是盯着他。史蒂夫只坚持了四秒半就垮下脸，结结巴巴地老实交代：“好吧，随便啦，我一整天都在和山姆发短信，别大惊小怪的。”

“山姆·威尔逊？”巴基惊恐地说。他讨厌那家伙——好吧，不管怎样，山姆很有魅力，还挺迷人的，每次遇见他，他看起来是个好人。好吧。他对史蒂夫很好，这是巴基评判一个好人的基准。可他在城镇另一头的私立学校上学，还和托尼·斯塔克一起玩，这说明他或许很有钱，而且很可能是个混蛋。

“他想去打保龄球。”史蒂夫的声音听上去幸福得飘飘然，尽管他现在还在鼻塞、喉咙痛。

巴基更加不安地问：“和你一起？”

史蒂夫瞪了他一眼：“嘿，和我打保龄球有什么不好？”

“他们玩迪斯科保龄球的时候，那台制雾机引发了你的哮喘！”巴基大喊，“你不记得我12岁生日派对的事了？”

“哦，那个啊。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，“我以为你觉得山姆不想和我去玩，是因为......好吧。因为我。”

“哦去你的！”巴基翻了个白眼，“你知道你可以说是我所认识最好的人，任何和你约会的人都会感激涕零。”之前每次史蒂夫看低自己，他们都已经谈过很多次。“但这不代表我高兴看到某个预科学校的混蛋在街头跳华尔兹、觉得自己优秀到能让你冒生命危险去那个破保龄球馆。”

“好的， _老妈子_ 。”

巴基明白他的意思，他当然懂。他表现得就像个保护欲过强的混蛋。但说实话，有时他不知道莎拉·罗杰斯怎么敢让史蒂夫走出家门还不会焦虑症发作。如果不是史蒂夫的肺有问题，就是他的过敏症，如果不是过敏症的原因，那就是他完全缺乏自我保护能力，还喜欢去打没有胜算的架。

巴基觉得，莎拉是知道史蒂夫总有巴基照顾才这么放心。

他无奈地叹了口气。“必须是双重约会才行。”他冷酷地说。

“哦，是吗？”史蒂夫狡猾地问，“你要带谁？托尼？”

“你他妈就是个小混蛋。”巴基抱怨道，但这是个好问题。

他要带谁来才能让山姆觉得这是个双重约会，而不是因为巴基只想在场监视他？

说实话，他的选择很有限。

 

*

到了星期四，虽然史蒂夫依然病着，但巴基放学后还是得待在学校，因为凯特不知怎地说服了克林特进话剧社，而他答应凯特要送他们回家。 

像在这种时候，如果巴基等到焦虑，就莫名想要吸烟。可他没有，因为他不是白痴，没有哪个看过史蒂夫哮喘发作的人会觉得呼吸理所当然，但如果可以做些什么事让他摆脱恐慌、毫无意义的想法就好了。

他不知道自己在害怕什么。

当然，史蒂夫生病总是让他焦虑，但史蒂夫已经发短信告诉他自己在好转，而且他妈的绝不会错过这周末的保龄球之约，如果巴基没给自己找个伴儿，山姆就威胁说要给他和某人牵线，听上去真是地狱一样惨烈。

他会为史蒂夫熬过地狱，但那不管怎么说还是地狱。

然而现在的焦虑却不一样。不知道为什么他就是担心克林特。克林特整个上午都没来，直到午餐时间才出现。他看上去有些抑郁，戴着一顶厚重针织帽，帽子两侧的耳罩垂下来，盖住藏在耳朵后的棕褐色助听器——比巴尼前一天弄坏的那对更大、更显眼。他是那么的安静沉默，而巴基已经习惯他比现在更有活力的样子。

也许这就是他焦虑的根源。他不确定让现在这样的克林特去话剧社是个好主意。

时间过得非常缓慢，当学校大门终于打开，让戏剧社的孩子蜂拥而出时，巴基绝对已经准备好回家玩“使命召唤”、忘记这天发生的破事。

然而，当看到克林特带着灿烂的笑容跳上学校前门台阶，和一群似乎根本不在乎他助听器的戏剧发烧友们愉快聊天时，巴基的焦虑完全消失了。

巴基不确定自己之前有见过克林特这样纯粹的快乐，昂首挺胸地舒展他那宽阔的肩膀和大长腿，说话时手舞足蹈，不再努力缩着身子。他的笑容灿烂明亮，头发乱糟糟的，走到楼梯底部时他绊到自己的脚，但在摔倒之前稳住了重心。他真他妈的美，而巴基根本没法控制住这发疯的念头，这下他麻烦大了。

克林特还在向娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫喋喋不休，这在巴基看来是个严重问题。

她可能是这所学校里唯一比巴基更可怕的人。

但她现在看起来一点儿也不可怕——她对克林特温柔地微笑，似乎并没有被他的热情惹恼。

“嘿，”凯特走到他身边，得意地说，“你在盯着看。”

巴基猛地抽开视线，揉了揉后颈，假装自己没有脸红：“去你的。”

她靠着他的车大笑起来。“我不会说的。好吧，我可能会告诉贝卡。“

“如果你敢说出去，你就自己走回家，我才不怕你妈妈会不会杀了我。”他威胁道。

她笑了：“当然，巴基。我相信你。你完全会让我和克林特走回家，让我们处于危险中。也许你应该把弹簧刀还给他，以防万一。“

巴基皱起眉头，打开后座车门说：“进去。然后闭嘴。不准评论我的音乐，否则你就下车走路。“

克林特蹦蹦跳跳地过来，笑容满面地说：“巴基！嘿！你猜怎么着！娜塔莎说我参加试镜的时间还不算太晚，我只用在周一前记几句台词就行！我是说，我可能会演砸，而且我可能不应该参加，但这难道不是很酷吗？“

“为什么你不应该参加？”巴基没好气地问，因为他正非常努力不盯着克林特看，或者脸红，或者让自己出丑。

克林特坐进副驾驶座，背包放在膝盖上，愉快地哼着歌。“巴尼说不要有太多留恋。”

“对......任何东西？”坐在方向盘后的巴基终于看向他，皱起眉头。“为什么？因为在这儿只是暂时的？你们要搬去另一个家庭了？”

克林特耸耸肩，胡乱摆弄着收音机，看上去还是那么高兴。“我不知道。苏利文夫妇似乎还行，而且我们的社工说如果没问题，我们应该在这儿待到毕业，不过巴尼今年就毕业。”

“可你不是。”巴基不舒服地说，无视了后座上窃笑的凯特。

“我知道。”克林特翻了个白眼。“我的阅读也很糟糕，这样下去我可能永远也毕不了业。但巴尼说他有一个计划，我不应该对这里有太多牵挂，因为我们可能不会在这儿待太久，但演话剧很酷不是吗？”

这对巴基来说糟透了，但克林特的眼睛闪闪发亮，大大的笑容像要拉伤脸上的肌肉，所以巴基只能无助地回答：“是的。”

克林特的整张脸都亮起来：“你会来看吗？”

凯特在后面笑出声，巴基猛地瞪了她一眼，粗暴地说：“我会的。史蒂夫也是。”

“巴尼会讨厌死这个的。”克林特高兴地说，然后把收音机转到一个在放泡泡糖歌曲的电台。那音乐听着让巴基难受，但他没说一句话，只是把车挂入倒档，踩下油门。

 

*

“好吧，事情是这样的。”巴基在凯特家门前（就在克林特家旁边）一停好车，凯特便说道，“我跟苏利文夫人说了克林特和我加入话剧社还有你送我们回家的事，巴基，她非常的，好吧……”她皱了皱鼻子，松开安全带，抓起她的背包，“……非常激动。” 

“非常激动？”克林特郁闷地反问，看起来他已经预料到了最坏的情况。

“是的。”她做了个鬼脸，“她只是说，如果你能来家里让她见见你，确保你不是什么坏孩子，那就太好了。我说你很乐意，明天见，拜拜！”

她冲下车，飞奔进自己的家，一把甩上门。克林特有气无力地说：“哦天啊。我很抱歉。你不必。她可以滚远点，真的，她不能命令我做什么或者和谁一起玩，或者——”

“你哥哥和希特维尔、朗姆洛混在一起，而她担心我？”巴基冷冷地关上车门问道。

“我告诉过你，”克林特越来越无助地说， “我不在乎她的想法，她不能命令我或我哥哥能和谁一起玩，而且——”

“让我们搞定这事。”

从克林特的反应以及他害怕告诉寄养家庭他需要新助听器的样子来看，巴基已经准备好面对最坏的情况——被一个他准备第一眼就讨厌的严厉控制狂女人拷问。

然而，开门的女人并不像他所预料的那样。她温柔甜美，看到克林特时，整张脸都亮起来。

“克林特！”她说道，而克林特隆起肩膀，双手插着口袋，眉头紧皱。 “你不再戴那个可笑的帽子了，我真为你骄傲，我说没有人会在意你的助听器，还有哈维博士今天下午打电话来，说我们订购的紫色型号周一就能拿了。”

“随便吧。”克林特显然不情愿地说。

他养母的笑容绷紧了点儿，但并没有黯淡下来。她转向巴基说：“你好！你一定是巴基！非常谢谢你送他回家，我很高兴他进话剧社！”

她伸出手来想要握手。于是巴基握住了她的手，仍然眯着眼睛看克林特，想搞明白他是怎么回事，因为她看起来非常好，显然在努力为他做点什么，而克林特这样就有点儿混蛋了。

“你好。”他这才迟迟回应道，“这没什么。凯特自出生以来一直是我妹妹最好的朋友，如果我让她被绑架，她妈妈会对我很失望的。”

“凯特是个好女孩。听着，杰拉德大约20分钟后回家吃饭，我做了超大份的烤宽面条。我知道他很想见你并亲自感谢你，你想留下来吃饭吗？”

和克林特的寄养家庭共进晚餐——操，巴尼，如果巴尼在这儿怎么办？——这可是巴基最不想发生的事，但克林特迅速地厉声回答：“他不想留下来吃什么假惺惺的家庭晚餐。”

巴基震惊地张大嘴，苏利文夫人的笑容畏缩了一下，于是他连忙说：“听起来......很棒，我先……打电话问我妈妈同不同意。”他可不是在该死的谷仓长大的野孩子，史蒂夫的妈妈如果知道他没礼貌肯定会杀了他，所以他连忙加了一句：”它闻起来真的很美味。”

然后他冲出房子，跑回车上拿他的手机。

他能听到电话那头双胞胎其中一人在哭闹，而他妈妈也因此分了心。尽管他向妈妈疯狂暗示希望她能立刻命令他回家，但她只是很快回了一句：“听起来不错，回头见。”

操。

他走回房子的时候（每一步都在诅咒凯特），克林特已经上楼了。当他说会留下来吃饭时，苏利文夫人向他微笑，然后带他上楼来到楼梯左边的第三扇门。

他找到克林特时，克林特正坐在床上盯着墙出神。这和他在车上的样子转变太大，让巴基觉得失去平衡。

“她似乎还不错？”他试着说道。

克林特翻了个白眼躺回床上，瞪着天花板。哦，没错，现在他们是在克林特的房间。操。

“你不必留下来，”克林特抱怨道，“告诉她滚蛋。”

“那会......非常极其地无礼。”因为没有其他地方能坐，巴基只好别扭地坐在床边。“但我猜这多少能帮到你现在进行的那个‘无牵无挂’计划。”

“他们一直......在 **努力。** ”克林特的声音因为愤怒而哽住，好像他说的是最糟糕的事。“他们一直给买我东西，比如新鞋。我他妈不需要新鞋，爸爸已经给我买了这对鞋，也给了巴尼同样的。”

巴基现在完全不知道该怎么做。他环顾了一下卧室，中间是一张精心铺着崭新紫色床罩的双人床，窗户上的紫色窗帘还留着从包装里取出的折痕，半开着的衣柜里放满了一堆他从没见克林特穿过的新衣服。巴基又看向克林特，对方正朝天花板皱眉，尴尬地红了脸，眼里充满愤怒的眼泪。他不确定地问：“你父亲怎么了？”

克林特颤抖地吸了口气，说：“他喝醉了，开车撞到树上。”

“那你妈妈？”

“病逝了。我那时还是个孩子，所以不记得她。”

“我爸爸在我小时候就去世了。史蒂夫从来没有过爸爸，那家伙在他出生之前就跑了。”

克林特看着他，用力吸了吸鼻子。“老爸们这么做的时候真是最糟的。”

巴基伸手轻轻按住克林特的脚踝，说道：“我觉得没有牵挂才是最糟的，巴顿。”

“的确，”克林特闷闷不乐地说，“可如果你没有牵挂，你就不会受伤。”

巴基想问克林特现在是不是受伤了，是不是无牵无挂。但他没有说话，只是捏了捏克林特的脚踝，保持沉默。

 

*

晚餐真是见鬼的尴尬，但至少巴尼没出现。苏利文太太问克林特他哥哥去哪儿了，他只是耸耸肩说：“不知道，对不起。” 

然后他们问克林特话剧社的事，但他一直郁闷地不吭声。所以他们转向巴基问起他的事，从家庭生活到学习成绩，而巴基感激地回答了每一个问题，因为这总好过克林特愤怒的沉默。

回家的路上他一直在诅咒凯特。

 

*

巴基帮妈妈给双胞胎洗澡，给她们读睡前故事，然后才筋疲力尽地回到自己房间，还有作业等着他完成。 

然而，他直接闭眼躺在床上，双臂交叉搭在脸上。他只想休息。

二十分钟后，贝卡砸着门大声喊：“如果你在打飞机，停下，因为我要进来了！”

她以一种非常夸张的动作推开门，好像真的希望抓到巴基做些比黑暗中躺在床上更猥琐的事。贝卡打开灯一看见他，便怀疑地眯起眼。

“你想干嘛？”巴基干巴巴地问。

她走进来关上身后的门。“我原本有数学问题想问你，但我改变主意了，”她走到他的桌前，指了指堆在上面的史蒂夫的速写簿。“你看上去帮不上多大忙。”

她坐在椅子上来回摆动，巴基回过头重新把脸埋在臂弯里。贝卡等了一会儿，好像她以为他会直接一吐为快，但巴基比她想的还要固执。

最后，她说：“所以，你和克林特还有他的养父母共进晚餐，是吧？”

“嗯。”

“怎么样？”

巴基怒气冲冲地说：“很好。”

“是吗？那所有这些青少年的焦虑是怎么回事？”

“我只是......因为那他妈的很尴尬？”

“因为巴尼？他是最糟的。”

“他不在那儿，”巴基说，“谢天谢地。”

“那是怎么了？”她的揶揄又尖锐地笑道，“凯特说你喜欢克林特。”

巴基对她板着脸说：“那不是——听着，不是那样。我只是......史蒂夫生病了，我会给他带汤和佳得乐，确保他补充水分，帮他拿作业。他哮喘发作，我总是为他准备一个备用吸入器。他和别人打架，我会帮他揍回去，然后拖他到护士那里。这——糟透了，可我知道该怎么做。但我不知道要为克林特做什么。”

她把手臂背在椅背后，跨坐着来回摆动椅子，脸上的笑容逐渐变得柔和。“你知道，巴克，拯救所有人其实并不是你的职责。”

巴基坐起来晃着双腿，举起手说：“我不想拯救所有人！我只想拯救某些人——史蒂夫，显而易见的。他妈妈。我们妈妈。双胞胎，虽然她们要逼疯我。你，我猜，大多数时候，当你不是个小混蛋。可能有你的朋友，虽然这几天是凯特死乞白赖地要我帮忙，而阿美莉卡有点吓人。还有。还有克林特。其他人可以他妈的滚边去了。”

贝卡带着喜爱的笑容看他：“克林特肯定这么快就在你名单上啦。”

“他必须得在某人的名单上。”巴基恼怒地说，“必须得有人看着他。可他只有他哥哥，而巴尼......”他顿了顿，然后无助地开口，“有时我觉得他没有巴尼会更好。”

“好吧，他还有你，不是吗？和史蒂夫？凯特说苏利文夫妇人超级好。或许是太好了，巴尼估计恐吓了他们，但他们在努力。”

“克林特对他们也有点混蛋。”巴基承认道，“那真他妈太尴尬了。”

“其实，我觉得克林特挺幸运的，因为他有你，虽然他没意识到。”她站起来，以一种她知道他肯定讨厌的方式拍拍他的头。“给他点时间吧。与此同时——我真的需要你帮帮我的数学，而且我很确定你还没做完物理作业。”

巴基呻吟了一声，因为物理是最痛苦的，但他感觉好了点儿，即使他不会向贝卡承认，只要她想她就能做一个好妹妹。

 

*

巴基没有找到伴儿陪他去史蒂夫的周六保龄球之行，这真是太他妈不幸了，因为他和史蒂夫到保龄球馆时，发现山姆和一个巴基不怎么认识并且立刻就讨厌的人在等他们。 

“嗨！”黑色卷发男露出大大的微笑，“我是斯科特！你一定是巴基·巴恩斯了，山姆告诉我你很辣但不会社交，他说得完全正确，你真的超级辣！”

他伸出一只手等着和巴基握手，巴基只是一脸震惊地盯着他。

斯科特只是笑得更加灿烂。“哇哦，你不会社交的事他也说对了，是吧？没事，双重约会糟透了。别担心，我完全不指望你握手还是什么的，就算我给你买汽水——你想喝汽水吗？我想，我马上回来，别不等我就开始啦。”

他一离开，巴基就吓得转向山姆：“认真的吗？”

山姆笑着回答：“他是有点难应付，但一旦习惯了，你会发现他很有趣，我发誓。我觉得他的......活力和健谈可能会和你互补。”

“他看上去人很好。”史蒂夫真诚地说，在对山姆羞涩微笑时脸红了。

去他妈的。巴基甚至都不能早点走。

 

*

周六晚的保龄球馆总是难以置信的忙碌，因为如果你还没到饮酒的年龄，并没有太多娱乐供你选择。这里的老板只不过引进迪斯科保龄球——调暗灯光，播放可怕的流行歌，出钱买几个激光灯架和一个迪斯科球，售卖糟糕的食物——就轻易垄断了青少年市场。 

这总好过去麦当劳，但巴基还是讨厌这儿。保龄球毫无意义，他宁愿在家里和史蒂夫一起打游戏。

两场比赛后，他就无聊得要命。山姆和史蒂夫把他打得落花流水，这两人显然都很强。如果斯科特再不停止他那欢快的唠叨，巴基就要杀了他。

然后门被打开，透进外面停车场明亮的光，克林特大笑着撞进来，身后是他那混球哥哥。

克林特环顾四周，脸上洋溢着快乐的笑容，面颊泛红，眼睛炯炯有神。他一看到史蒂夫和巴基，便微笑地走向他们，而巴尼则去柜台买鞋。

“史蒂夫！”他说，“巴基！你们在这儿做什么？我都不知道你们打保龄球，我没怎么玩过，但巴尼会教我。”

巴基仍在努力想自己要说什么，想要表现得冷静又淡定，但对克林特意料之外的突然出现不禁有些过于兴奋。

史蒂夫似乎并没有受困扰，露出了大大的笑容：“嘿！克林特！这是山姆，那是斯科特。他们在城镇另一边上学。”斯科特把球送出球道，却撞进旁边的球沟，然后绊到自己松开的鞋带。

每个人都礼貌地寒暄了几句，直到克林特转向巴基时，巴基感觉自己已经能控制他那该死的情绪，便露出一个正常的、高兴得刚好又不过分的微笑，说了声“嘿”。他还扬了扬下巴，这可是适当的问候，非常随意并且一点儿也不可疑。

克林特依然笑得那么灿烂，他的面部肌肉肯定都酸了。“也许我们等会儿可以一起玩，”他说，“我的意思是，如果你愿意的话。”

“当然——我是说，肯定，是的，听起来不错，也许之后我们可以喝点什么，或者，如果你需要坐车回家，或者——”

巴尼出现了，感谢上帝，因为巴基非常肯定如果没人打断，自己会一直喋喋不休。不过，这可是巴尼，真是糟糕。

“来吧，”巴尼塞给克林特一双鞋，“我们在第八道，去准备一下，我给你买杯奶昔。”他对巴基和史蒂夫紧张地笑了笑，然后走开了，克林特高兴地跟在他身后。

他们又回到灾难般的双重约会，当巴基觉得没人注意的时候，忍不住一次又一次地看向克林特和巴尼。巴尼似乎就像好哥哥一样教克林特打保龄球，告诉他握球和站姿的要领，教他瞄准哪里、如何转球，克林特认真听他说完每个字。巴尼不停地买零食，用奶昔、玉米片、辣椒奶酪热狗和薯条堆满他们的桌子。

克林特是个差劲的投球手，球通常会撞进球沟，巴尼嘲笑他，但似乎并没有过分残忍。也许朗姆洛和希特维尔不在的时候，巴尼并不是个太糟的哥哥。

巴基的保龄球依然打得很烂，可他还是轻易击败了斯科特，虽然斯科特已经尽力而为，但那完全是一场的灾难。至少看着克林特能帮巴基无视斯科特的胡言乱语，而斯科特好像也不介意没人听——史蒂夫和山姆正在桌边小声地聊天、调情，非常肉麻。

然后，巴尼站起来走出球馆，巴基刚好瞥了一眼——没啥大不了的，他并没有像个怪人或是什么那样盯着看，看克林特环顾四周、咬住下唇、然后出手——一个完美、美丽、优雅的全中。

他没有庆祝或者干什么，只是走回桌边悠闲地吃了一块墨西哥玉米片，让巴基稍微想起他在体育课射箭的样子——笨手笨脚，一团糟，直到他集中注意力，然后轻松击中靶子，每次都是如此。

接着巴尼回来了，克林特也重新拿起保龄球，恳切地向他哥哥寻求建议。

“嘿，”斯科特突然开口，于是巴基转回自己的桌子，眨了眨眼。斯科特得意地笑道：“我可以说是有史以来最差劲的投手，但事实上我现在快打败你了，所以你可能得集中注意力啦。”

“我有在集中注意力。”巴基说谎道，而斯科特只是微笑。

 

*

过了一会儿，巴基看到克林特走向小卖部，自己突然非常想吃蓝莓思乐冰，于是他抓过钱包站起来，无视了斯科特在他身后驴子般的笑声。 

“嘿。”他在点完单后说道，随意地靠在柜台边。克林特吃惊地跳起来，然后咬着思乐冰吸管咧嘴一笑。他的嘴唇已经被它染成了红色。

“嗨！”克林特回应，而巴基非常不自在地意识到他看起来那么明亮，他妈的那么高兴。

巴基从收银台接过他的思冰乐并迅速说了声“谢谢”，然后告诉克林特：“你是个很好的投球手。”

“什么，你在开玩笑吧？”克林特笑着说，“我可差劲儿了。巴尼完全碾压我。”

“我是说当你哥哥没看见的时候。”

克林特的笑容消失了一些，变得有点害羞。他耸了耸肩：“如果我在某些事上打败巴尼，他会有点生气。”

巴基想告诉他巴尼有多混蛋，但他抑制住了冲动，反而轻松地说：“我想也是。有弟弟妹妹可不容易。”

“但贝卡很棒。你很幸运。“他犹豫了一会儿然后说道，”不过我应该让你回去你们那桌了。”

“哦，操，不要。”巴基睁大眼睛，“别把我送回那里，看在老天的份上，这基本上是我经历过最可怕的双重约会，你得救救我。”

克林特眨了眨眼睛，抬起头，然后回头看巴基的桌子。“双重约会？”他问，“但你说你和史蒂夫不是——”

“天啊，不。史蒂夫在和山姆约会。山姆是个白痴，居然觉得带有哮喘的史蒂夫来有制烟机的迪斯科保龄球馆会是个好主意。而我是那个认为进行双重约会能让我有理由跟着史蒂夫、确保他不会翘辫子的白痴。斯科特则是山姆在我找不到见鬼的约会对象后决定带来的超级大白痴。这是一场灾难。不要回那里。” 

克林特盯着他们的桌子，表情空白地一直眨眼，好像他无法理解似的。最后，他回过头皱眉看巴基，看起来非常奇怪地不自在。“史蒂夫在和——而你和—— 但是。你不能找个女孩吗？我是说，你肯定可以，女孩们绝对看到你长什么样了，你说这是史上最糟糕的约会，因为约会对象是男生？”

“呃，并不是？”巴基有点儿没反应过来，一方面想要跟上克林特的话——显然他有 **留意** 巴基的外表并且对此还颇有一番观点，另一方面，克林特似乎对巴基不是在和女孩约会而非常疑惑。巴基喝了一口思冰乐以掩饰自己的不解，然后说：“斯科特是男的不重要，问题是他的性格。而且，我是说，我是双性恋，所以......那个——那个不是问题，对吗？”

而现在克林特看起来好像要恐慌症发作。他无助地回头看了一眼巴尼，说：“哦，糟糕，巴尼在找我，我得——”

“克林特。”巴基说，因为他胸口有什么东西突然破裂，留下了尖锐的痛楚。他知道克林特不太可能对男人感兴趣——巴基一直傻乎乎地关注他是有原因的——但克林特介意巴基喜欢男人就是完全不同的事了。

“那不是问题，”他再次问道，克林特僵硬地盯着他，“对吗？”

“我——不，当然不是。为什么这会是问题，这很好，一切都很好，我保证，我只是，我得走了，巴尼在找我，而我——”他后退了几步，再次回头瞥了他哥哥一眼，然后又转过来咬着下唇看巴基，犹豫片刻后，伸手握了握巴基的手腕。“这不是问题，”他认真地说，“好吗？”

然后他走了，而巴基只是站在那儿小心翼翼地呼吸，看着他穿过人群回到他哥哥身边。

这绝对是有问题，巴基不知道该怎么办，但他知道这让自己感觉很糟糕，而他一点也不喜欢。

 

*

回到桌子后巴基依然对此闷闷不乐，似乎连斯科特也察觉到不应该拿他的心情变化开玩笑。 

他还是很在意克林特，但现在他努力不去看，最后连史蒂夫都注意到有什么不对劲。

他一直在等待时机。轮到山姆玩了，他就把巴基拉到一边问：“发生了什么事吗？怎么了？你之前就一副暴躁的样子，现在又摆出你的死亡瞪视，如果你继续这样，斯科特就不会再想见你了。他看起来像只被人踢的小狗。”

“克林特发现我们和两个男生约会时吓坏了。”巴克直截了当地说道。

史蒂夫眨了眨眼，然后皱起眉头说：“哦。那...太糟了。我是说。它还是发生了，对吗？你想——我们应该——他是不是对你 **说** 了什么？他像个混蛋那样对你了？”巴基可以看出史蒂夫的义愤填膺变成了熊熊怒火，并且很快会演变成火冒三丈；他知道如果自己不赶紧阻止，史蒂夫会大步走过去揍克林特的脸，而这是巴基现在最不想发生的事。

“没有！不，他只是。很奇怪。可他说一切都很好——他只是表现得不像一切都好，但谁他妈知道他在想什么，对吧？”

“可能是因为巴尼。”史蒂夫握紧拳头低声说。

巴基瞥了一眼克林特和巴尼，惊讶地看到他们吵了起来。克林特拿着手机，愤怒地比划什么，巴尼只是翻了个白眼。

“也许吧。”巴基心烦意乱地说，“也许我应该——”他刚向克林特的方向迈出一步，史蒂夫就一把抓住他的胳膊。

“巴克，”他轻轻说道，音乐几乎要盖过他的声音。“我知道你想拯救所有人，但这其实不是你的职责。”

“我没有想要拯救所有人，”巴基翻了个白眼，“大家为什么一直这么说？”

“我只是说，如果他觉得你有什么问题，那也许他不值得你拯救。”

巴基回过头看史蒂夫。“我还是要试试。”他只是耸了耸肩，说道。

史蒂夫眯起眼睛张开嘴，突然一脸怀疑的样子——巴基最不需要的，就是被史蒂夫发现自己最近见鬼的喜欢上了那个情感受伤、刚失去父亲、除了混蛋哥哥无人依靠、可能还恐同、根本应付不来别人疯狂迷恋的新来的孩子。

克林怒气冲冲地离开巴尼，走向门口，巴基对史蒂夫露出灿烂的微笑，说：“我马上回来。”

“巴基！”史蒂夫大喊，但巴基现在没心情应付他，于是便跟着克林特走进凉爽的夜晚。

他发现克林特站在附近的阴影里，咒骂着猛戳手机，好不容易解锁了屏幕，又开始绞尽脑汁地对付接下来要做的事。

“要帮忙吗？”

他跳起来，然后心不在焉地朝巴基微笑：“我只是要打电话给苏利文家，他们给巴尼打了六次电话，可他没接，所以他们就打给我，巴尼说别管他们，但如果发生了什么事怎么办？”

“啊，”巴基说道，“这儿，点击联系人。他们的备注是‘家’，就在列表上。”

克林特感激地呼出一口气，但在按下通话键之前，他透过浓密的眼睫毛瞄了一眼巴基，连忙说道：“我不想让你觉得我被你说的话吓到了，行吗，我只是——你就只是——你就那么 **说出来** ，就好像那没什么大不了，好像它是被 **允许** 的，好像你一点也不怕，而你们只是。在这里。在每个人面前。山姆一直牵着史蒂夫的手，好像他一点儿也不在乎，而我——”

“山姆 **干什么** 了？！”

如果山姆真的有那样做，那巴基显然因为克林特过于分心了。等反应过来克林特说的其他内容，巴基忍不住皱起眉头：“为什么我们会这样——这 **是** 允许的。可能在这个世界上存在一些不喜欢这个的混蛋，但他们不能替我做决定，如果他们对此有意见，就滚他妈的蛋，如果他们敢说什么、或做任何让史蒂夫害怕和喜欢他的男孩牵手的事，我会打烂他们的臭脸。我不怕——我不该害怕，也不会害怕，史蒂夫同样如此，到底他妈的是谁告诉你这不被允许。”

巴基当然能猜到是哪个混蛋。

克林特只是睁大双眼凝视他，阴影和街边金色的灯光投在脸上。“我只是觉得这真的很勇敢，就这样。”

他听起来对此并没有意见，只是很伤心，就好像他妈的心碎了。巴基上前一步，朝他伸出手：“克林特——”

克林特退回阴影中，按下屏幕上的“家”，然后转过身把手机贴在耳边。

巴基的左手被晾在空中，他再一次感到迷茫无助，只是听着克林特讲电话。

“嗨，”他说，“是的，他看手机了。不，他说——不。他没听。我可以试着——我不认为他——对不起。什么？哦。不，呃。那不是——不是他，我。我只是。嗯。我知道。”他的声音在颤抖。“不，我知道——你知道，你知道吗，你可以滚——不，我不能——我只是——拜托，拜托别，我只是——”他声音里的愤怒瞬间消失了。他安静地再次说道，听上去伤心欲绝：“好吧。我会的。对不起，我很抱歉，我......嗯。好的。再见。”

他挂断了电话。巴基问：“克林特？你还好吗？”

克林特突然转过身，嘴边露出一个灿烂、却颤抖的笑容。“哦！是的，不，我没事。我只是要回家，我只是——”

他脸上的笑容崩塌了，哽咽着说：“有人从莫莉的钱包里拿走了200块。还有。就是——你之前说过，如果我告诉他们助听器的事，他们不会伤害我。他们——他们会因为这个——你觉得他们会——”

巴基皱起眉头，本能地抓住克林特的手腕并紧紧握着，只是为了扶着他不摔倒、让他不再发抖。“不，”他说，“他们不会——家人不会互相伤害。”

克林特尖锐地大笑：“他们可不是我的家人。”

“但他们想成为你的家人。”巴基说，而克林特疯狂地摇摇头，“是你——克林特，是你拿了那笔钱吗？”

克林特闭上眼。“我得走了，他们要我立刻回家，他们真的很生气。”

“是你拿的吗？”

克林特睁开含着泪水双眼，看起来那么年轻，那么害怕。“无所谓了。”他说，“巴尼会非常生气的，他让我不要打给他们，你觉得——你介意开车送我吗？我可以走回去，不过要花很长时间，他们希望我尽快回去，而我——”

“好的，”巴基说，“没问题。没事。在这儿等着，我去拿钥匙。”

“谢谢。”克林特颤抖着说，然后脱下保龄球鞋递给巴基，愤怒地抹掉流下来的眼泪。巴基犹豫了一会儿，咒骂着跑进球馆。

“嘿，”他一屁股坐在他们桌子旁的椅子上，“我得送克林特回家，紧急情况。”然后，他愤怒地指着山姆说：“你可以送史蒂夫回家，但如果你敢做任何他不想做的事，我会杀了你。”他把史蒂夫的备用吸入器递过去，并一直威胁地瞪着山姆。山姆翻了个白眼，史蒂夫用手肘轻轻撞了一下他的肚子。

“我会没事的，巴克。”他说，“如果有什么事情，我会打给你。我保证。”

“记得系上他妈的安全带。”巴基说。然后他转向斯科特，看起来一如既往地尴尬，不情愿地开口，“谢谢你和我约会。抱歉它很糟糕。”

斯科特咧嘴笑了。他随意地敬了个礼，说道：“去找你的男孩吧，巴恩斯。”

史蒂夫大叫：“你的 **男孩** ？你什么时候有 **男孩** 了？巴基，给我回来！”

“老天。”巴基抱怨道，抓过钥匙就跑，在柜台前换回他和克林特的鞋子，然后加快脚步离开这里。

 

*

巴基把车停在克林特家门外，他们尴尬地坐在车上沉默了几秒。克林特往车窗外看，发现房子里的灯都亮着，忍不住倒吸了一口气。 

“把你手机给我。”巴基突然说。克林特惊讶地看着他，然后把手机递给他。

巴基把自己的号码添加到联系人列表中，然后还给克林特。“你需要什么，就打给我。我整晚都会开着铃声。”

克林特微弱地微笑起来：“你是认为我会记得怎么用这破玩意儿。”

于是巴基翻了个白眼，用自己的手机给克林特发了条短信。“现在你只需要回复它就行了，好吗？这很简单。还有克林特——告诉他们钱不是你拿的。”

“他们还能让巴尼烧掉他们的棚屋或偷他们的钱多少次，才会把他送走？”克林特干巴巴地问，“如果是我们俩干的，至少他们会把我们两个都送走。”

巴基低吼着伸手，紧紧握住他的肩膀。“听我说。有留恋和牵挂并没有错。让他们 _尝试_ 也没有错。我不在乎巴尼和你说了什么，你可以在这里有留恋的事物。你可以让他们对你好。他们不会伤害你的。告诉他们真相。让巴尼和他的计划滚蛋。”

“他——他有在存钱，以防什么事出了差错。”他告诉巴基，“他在照顾我们——我会告诉他们是我偷的，我还把钱花光了，他们会生我的气然后惩罚我，巴尼就不需要把钱还回来，如果发生了什么，他会照顾好我们。我们总是照顾彼此。这是家人应该做的。”

“我没看到他在这儿照顾你。”巴基严厉地反驳。克林特沉默片刻，脸色苍白，浑身发抖，目光阴沉。

“我得走了，”他挣脱了巴基的手，“谢谢你送我回家。周一见。”

“好的。”巴基有气无力地说。克林特僵硬地笑了笑，然后砰地关上车门，慢慢走回房子。

巴基一直等他进了屋，才咒骂着用力拍了一下方向盘。

这并没有让他感觉好一点儿。

 

*

第二天早上，巴基只给克林特发了三次短信，都是些说起天气、问他怎么样、做完作业没之类非常随意的内容。然后，他直接放弃并咒骂了一通，跳上车去接史蒂夫。 

史蒂夫已经起床了，正在沙发上吃着一碗麦片，一脸在梦游的表情。而巴基一如既往地没有敲门，直接闯进来，一屁股坐在他旁边。

“山姆说我们应该再一起出去玩。”史蒂夫嚼着满口的麦片，说道，“他说我们可以去湖边，或者参加派对之类的。”

巴基用手臂遮住脸呻吟道：“真是一场噩梦。”

他主要是在开玩笑。他真的很高兴终于有人能看到史蒂夫有多棒。但去湖边吹冷风是想感冒吗？还有派对？充斥着荷尔蒙和非法酒精，挤满毫无自制力的青少年，再加上个一丁点挑衅就能惹毛的史蒂夫？

他只是有些担心罢了。 

史蒂夫笑着轻轻踢了他一下，嘴里还塞满果脆圈。“没事，一切都会好起来的。”史蒂夫说，“如果你要吃麦片的话，还剩点儿牛奶。”

巴基只是摇摇头，他伸了个懒腰，然后安静地看起电视。史蒂夫又推了推他：“斯科特不想和你约会，抱歉。”他还在咧嘴傻笑。“他说你很有趣，而且他非常愿意再和我们出去玩，还有，他很明显是直男。所以。别觉得这是针对你。”

巴基终于转过头看他，拉长脸说：“威尔逊带了个直男做我的约会对象？”

“他辩解说那是临时决定。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，“所以，你要告诉我克林特怎么了吗？”

巴基再次呻吟了一声，举起手臂遮住脸，都不知道该从哪儿讲起。“我是个白痴。”他沉闷地说。

“我们早知道了。”

“他可能是一个更傻的白痴。”

史蒂夫的整张脸都亮起来。“那你们俩白痴……是在一起了吗？”

巴基瞪着他，放下手臂搭在沙发上，心不在焉地说，“真不是那样。我不觉得……是他，真的发生了紧急情况，差不多吧。”

史蒂夫皱着鼻子喝完碗里的牛奶，然后把它放到一边：“他还好吗？发生什么事了？”

“有人偷走了他养母钱包里的200块，他说是他干的。”

“是他吗？”

“你觉得呢？”巴基板起脸说道，“他怕巴尼如果总惹麻烦会被他们送走。他还很担心他们会因为这个打他。” 

史蒂夫挺直腰，瞪大眼睛问：“他们会吗？他们打了他吗？他还好吧？我们要不要去看看？”

“我确定他们不会？我是说，养父母得遵守什么规定，对吧？而且他们好像人很好。不过他没给我发短信，所以我不知道。”

“我们得去看看。”史蒂夫如此决定，站起来找鞋子。

“他需要什么会打电话，我给了他我的号码。”巴基说道。

“除非他在医院！”

巴基举起双手，在这一点上让步了：“我只是不想逼他太紧。我不知道该怎么办，他被巴尼那些屁话洗脑了，我不知道怎么帮他，我知道如果我努力过头，他就会逃跑，因为他不想对任何东西产生牵挂，而且他愚蠢、盲目地忠于巴尼，如果我说他哥哥一点儿坏话他都会生气，我不想做他人生中又一个想给他洗脑的人，你懂吗？”

史蒂夫默默地叹了口气，一屁股坐在他身边，轻声说：“所以我们又回到‘谋杀藏尸体’的问题上了。”片刻之后，他又开口：“巴克，我有点担心。”

“我也是。”

“这次是担心你。”史蒂夫伸手捏了捏巴基的手臂，“一般我才是那个陷入无望暗恋的家伙，而不是你。一头热地暗恋直男是一回事，喜欢上一个可能、也许是恐同的家伙就完全是另一回事了。”

“可我不知道他是不是。”巴基开口。但史蒂夫看上去根本不信，所以他垂下肩继续说：“如果有区别的话，我愚蠢的暗恋可以说跟我对他单纯的关心没什么关系？我的意思是，我不期待他能回应我，我知道这不会发生。我认为他……很辣，这不是他的错。”他皱了皱鼻子，震惊于自己对克林特的感情，而且还在和史蒂夫谈论这个。“我不是想去说服他和我约会，史蒂夫。我只是......不想再让他害怕。”

史蒂夫在他旁边温柔地说：“你不能拯救所有人，巴克。”

巴基闭上眼睛。“我知道。可是，如果我连最重要的几个人都拯救不了，拯救别人还有什么意义？”

史蒂夫没有回答，只是再一次捏了捏他的手臂。

 

*

周一早上巴基遇见了克林特。当时他还昏昏欲睡，努力穿过成群的学生想挤到该死的储物柜前。 

早上糟透了。

然后突然之间，克林特就在那儿，几乎比其他人都高，毫不费力地走过过道。

他在看到巴基时变得非常高兴，穿过人群来到巴基的储物柜旁。“嘿！嗨！你好吗！”

早上可不是巴基心情最好的时候，克林特精力旺盛的样子更让他烦躁。接着，他看见克林特的一只眼睛居然有瘀青，这让他心跳骤停，接着气红了眼。

他抓住克林特的胳膊，把他拽出来往的学生，然后将他推到储物柜边，伸手捧着他的下巴，转过他的脸来好看清那瘀伤。

“操！”他咆哮道，“他们他妈的打了你？”巴基向克林特保证过他们不会伤害他，可操他妈的他们居然打了他？他们死定了。他要杀了他们。他要把他们撕成碎片，然后就不需要史蒂夫帮他藏尸体，因为他们不会有任何残骸剩下。

“什么？”克林特惊呆了，盯着巴基眨眼。他忍不住红了脸，用力吞咽了一下，巴基这才意识到他们之间有多近，而对一个过去习惯了被每个人推搡的男孩来说，粗暴对待或许一点儿用也没有。

“嘿，不是那样。”等巴基后退半步放开他后，克林特说道，“他们没有——这不是他们干的，别担心，好吗？我很好，这只是个瘀伤，我只是——”

“只是什么？”巴基厉声说，“撞到了门？摔下了楼梯？”

“对我来说这两种可能性都很大。”克林特苦笑道，“但不是那样。是巴尼打了我。不过为他辩护一下，是我先揍他，把他扑倒在地，骂他‘婊子操你的’。兄弟之间很复杂。”

“巴尼。”巴基咬牙切齿地转过身，要去找那混蛋算账，因为克林特不应该对每一两个星期就被打肿眼睛这事儿满不在乎。

但是克林特抓住他的双肩，把他按在原地：“这次是我。我先挑起来的。我打了他。我把他揍得哇哇叫。好吗？我们没事。”

巴基怀疑地眯起眼睛：“如果你们没事的话，你干嘛要打他？”

克林特耸了耸肩：“因为苏利文夫妇把我弄糊涂了。我被他们禁足。星期天——他妈的一整天。我告诉他们钱是我拿的，你知道他们说什么吗？他们说如果我需要钱，我开口向他们要就好。接着他们说，星期天一整天我不能出门，还得修剪草坪来偿还那200块。去他妈的草坪啊，巴基。”他的眼睛闪闪发光，就好像他还在震惊自己的惩罚不是脸上来一耳光。 “然后——然后他们说，如果我想赚点钱，我可以继续每个周末修剪草坪，帮忙洗碗或做其他家务，而且——而且他们每个月会给我75块钱。”

这在巴基看来都挺合理，但听克林特这么说，好像他依然无法置信，好像这是他最没想到会发生的事。因此，巴基没有像自己想的那样耸肩，而是说：“巴尼有帮你修剪他妈的草坪吗？毕竟，你知道的，他才是偷钱的人？”

克林特收起笑容，反而紧皱眉头。“没有。”他说，“巴尼让我别这么做。他叫我让他们滚蛋，告诉他们我不是他们的奴隶，不需要做他们说的任何事情，就算被禁足了，我也应该和他一起去见朗姆洛和希特维尔。”

“他当然会这么做。”

“但那不公平，不是吗？ 苏利文夫妇那么 **好** ，我只是——他们甚至没有为这事吼我，只是说他们很 **失望** ，我不能因为把草坪割到一半就走而再让他们失望。所以我拒绝了。”他耸耸肩。“巴尼很生气，说了一堆关于我的难听话，所以。我揍了他，把他扑倒在地，和他扭打起来，他打了我，我打了他，他流了一嘴的血，骂我是蠢蛋，还试图把我拖出院子，所以我又揍了他。”克林特歪了歪嘴，移开目光说，“最后他撇下我走了。我割完了剩下的草。”

“那……太棒了。”巴基说，而克林特翻了个白眼，似乎并不相信他。

“这不是什么大事。”他说，“但我没有手机，所以不能发短信告诉你我没死。抱歉。”

“那是——不，没关系，我知道你没死。”巴基说，“根本不用担心。”

最后一声上课铃响起时，他才突然意识到自己会迟到，这可是开始一周最糟糕的方式，克林特瞪大眼睛，因为他也同样意识到了这个。

“得走了，”克林特开口，沿着走廊向前走，“我不会和你吃午餐了，因为我要去话剧社试镜，但或许这之后再找你？”

“话剧？”巴基愣愣地呢喃，因为这难道不是在产生牵挂吗？ 

克林特只是挥挥手离开了，留下巴基慌忙打开储物柜、赶到教室。

 

*

巴基不会挑起斗殴。他从来没有这么做，那一直是史蒂夫职责。 

因此，到了午餐时间，巴基走向露天看台要和史蒂夫碰头。当巴尼抽着烟走出阴影、眼睛上还带着比克林特更严重的瘀青时，巴基首先想到的不是“啊，没错，就是现在，我有机会踢爆巴尼的屁股了，这个史上最欠揍的混球”。

他反而冷静地问：“你需要什么吗？”

巴尼吸了一口烟，然后呼出一团烟雾，说道：“事实是，克林特不需要朋友。”

巴基莫名其妙地抬起头：“非常肯定这不是你说了算，老兄。”

“而且他绝对不需要你，和你那基佬兄弟罗杰斯这样的朋友乱搞他的脑子。”

哦。

巴基将背包从肩膀上滑下，把它放在一边。“我原本想说他和我们一起好过跟着你这样的哥哥，但这估计也是浪费时间。”然后他一拳揍在巴尼的脸上。用他的金属拳头。

巴尼重重地摔倒在地，可能是巴基的拳头砸断了他的鼻梁。这对巴基来说足够了——一个断鼻梁，换对克林特一辈子的伤害，和对史蒂夫的一句恐同侮辱——但随后希特维尔和朗姆洛出现了，因为他们当然会和巴尼一起，而且在他们看来这显然还未结束。

希特维尔是个瘦弱宅男，并不是什么打架高手；但朗姆洛像坦克一样，至少比巴基高出一个头，可能和他同样强壮。他从后面抓住巴基，把他拖到地上，让巴基磕了满脸的砾石，痛得要命。接着，一边的希特维尔恶狠狠地踹他，而朗姆洛将他的脸用力往地上砸。

然后巴尼站起身，紧握双拳。朗姆洛拖着巴基，将他的双臂反扭在身后，牢牢地按住他，让巴尼在巴基的腹部揍了好几拳，接着用手臂卡住他的脖子。

巴基正要挣脱朗姆洛的扼制时，身后的门就被一下子推开了。

“操你妈。”史蒂夫怒吼，巴基听见书包摔在地上的声音，几秒后，史蒂夫便猛地冲向朗姆洛。

史蒂夫打架总是出阴招，没办法，他的体型只有其他人一半大，而朗姆洛在他的激烈攻击下毫无还手之力，过了一会儿只能放开巴基。

巴基扑向巴尼，把他按倒在地不停挥拳，直到他非常确定巴尼再也起不来，才去帮助史蒂夫，但显然对方根本不需要任何帮助。

希特维尔就只是站在那儿，像个白痴似的大喊着侮辱人的恐同言论。当巴基看向他时，他脸色苍白，屁滚尿流地跑回学校。

“史蒂夫，”巴基说，裂开的嘴唇让他的话语含糊不清，“史蒂夫，让他起来，来吧，你妈妈会杀了我……”

然后希特维尔一脸得意地折回来，还带着正在怒吼的体育老师。

他们完蛋了。

 

*

他们并排坐在校长办公室外的椅子上。 

“之前我还没帮你打过架呢。”史蒂夫咕哝道，带着一副得意的表情和一身伤，真让人难以忍受。

“闭嘴。”巴基把冰袋按在脸颊上，含糊地哼了一声。

史蒂夫对他咧嘴一笑，牙齿上还有血，他妈妈绝对、绝对要杀了他们。

“你他妈干了什么？”

当这句话甩到他脸上时，巴基畏缩了一下，然后转过头，眨着眼看克林特，对方正站在行政处的门口，看起来很生气。好吧。巴基一直担心的是史蒂夫妈妈，都忘了克林特会有什么反应。

“克林特，”他傻愣愣地开口，“我以为你在试镜。”

“我告诉过你别管它，”克林特厉声说，“我说过我没事，那些钱并不重要，而你还是袭击了他？”

“这就是我们揍他们的原因？”史蒂夫问，听起来一点也不生气，“这就说通了。”

“他们？”克林特反问。

“不是！”巴基闭上眼，放下冰袋，“那不是原因。”

“是什么原因不重要！我告诉过你别管我哥哥的事，可你连这他妈一件事都不能为我做，现在学校打电话给苏利文夫妇，他们会对巴尼打架的事发怒，可能就叫我们的社工把他带走，或者把我们俩都带走，因为谁会想要忍受两个天天惹麻烦、快成年的孤儿？”

克林特大口喘着气，眼里充满愤怒的泪水，而巴基不知道怎样才能让他好受些，他心里突然有种想吐的感觉，因为克林特可能说对了。这或许是苏利文一家最后的忍耐极限，如果克林特被送走，他又会只剩下巴尼。而巴基再也见不到他。

“我只知道我走出西门去露天看台，看见朗姆洛和希特维尔抓住巴基，而巴尼在狂揍他。”史蒂夫不以为然地耸耸肩，同时舔了一下嘴唇，“我不能袖手旁观。”

克林特眯起眼睛，依然盯着巴基的脸。“希特维尔和朗姆洛在那儿？凯特只说是巴尼。”

“对，没错！”巴基没好气地回答，把目光移开。他想纠正史蒂夫的话，告诉他们俩自己本来快挣脱压制，而且如果他真的挣开了，巴尼和他的朋友绝无还手之力。但不知为什么，他觉得这话只会让事情更糟，所以咬牙切齿地说：“他们伏击了我。巴尼说想谈谈。我不喜欢他说的话。”他耸耸肩。

克林特把拳头握得更紧：“他说了什么？”

巴基犹豫了一下，思考要不要不告诉他，但已经有够多人出于各自动机欺骗克林特，所以他还是静静地回答：“他说你不需要朋友，特别是那些不是异性恋的朋友。” 

克林特恶狠狠地咬牙切齿，巴基能看到他的胸膛在呼吸时缓慢起伏。他眯起眼睛，目光阴沉，气得涨红了脸。他之前从没有看上去如此愤怒。克林特咆哮道：“他在哪里？”

“护士带他去医疗中心，因为巴基打断了他的鼻子。”史蒂夫回答，一脸不以为然，巴基都不需要试着让他冷静下来。

克林特转身推开门，怒气冲冲地离开办公室。

过了一会儿，史蒂夫侧身用肩膀撞了一下巴基：“好吧，事情并没有那么严重，不错的计划。”

巴基盯着缓缓关上的门。“我应该去追他吗？”他有些慌张地问，“我是不是该——”

“不，巴克。”史蒂夫轻声说道，“你得让他走。你不能一直替别人去打属于他们的战斗。再说——” 

校长办公室的门开了，校长站在那儿，看起来很生气。“巴恩斯，罗杰斯，”他拍了拍手，“进来！”

史蒂夫捏了捏他的手臂：“再说，我们得解决这个问题。”

 

*

罗杰斯太太下班回家后，发现了在客厅的巴基和史蒂夫。“你打断了那孩子的鼻子，他们只是让你停三天课？” 

“我和卡特梅尔校长说这是仇恨犯罪。”史蒂夫轻快地说，“考虑到巴尼叫我们‘基佬’，还试图恐吓巴基不能再和克林特玩。真的，是巴尼活该。”

他妈妈看起来很累，只是把包放在门边，脱掉鞋子。她撩开从马尾辫掉下来垂到眼睛的头发，叹了口气，然后打量着他们。

“我告诉过你很多次，”她说，“不准打架！”

“对不起，罗杰斯夫人。”巴基惨兮兮地说。他脸上还压着个冰袋，如果他敢把它放下，史蒂夫会臭骂他一顿。

“那他该怎么办？”史蒂夫趴在沙发上问，“让巴尼说那些屁话？”

“把这事告诉老师？”她建议道，但那疲惫的语气好像在说她也不太相信自己的话。她用一只手扶住史蒂夫的下巴，靠近灯光仔细看他脸上的伤。“别说脏话，史蒂夫。老天啊，你的嘴都伤成这样了。学校都快要拍期末照了！”然后轮到巴基，她轻轻拿开冰袋时吃了一惊： “巴基，你已经帮了史蒂夫很多次，我不能怪他这一次为你挺身而出。但拜托，我拜托你们两个，拜托别被开除。”

“我帮你炖了点汤作晚餐，”巴基说，“在炉子上，差不多快好了。”

她微笑着亲了亲他的额头。“你是好孩子。”她说，“真不懂你为什么和我家孩子玩。”

“嘿！”史蒂夫大声抗议，但脸上挂着笑容。

 

*

巴基最后回到家。他妈妈没有对他生气，可作为四个孩子（其中两位还是学龄前双胞胎）的单身母亲，她也很少有精力生气。她还在医院值夜班，而且巴基认为她可能暗自庆幸自己被停课，这样他早上就能在家照顾双胞胎，不需要她轮班后把她们送去日托。 

巴基目送她出门上班，然后喂双胞胎吃饭。贝卡打电话到家里，说自己要完成一个课题（估计是瞎编的）得在凯特家过夜，他向她承诺自己不会告诉老妈。

双胞胎上床睡觉后，他在沙发上休息，突然意识到外头开始下起雨，从远处传来隆隆雷声。

他又用冰袋敷自己疼得要命的脸，忍不住担心起来，于是拿出手机，迅速给克林特发了一条信息：“我很抱歉，给我打电话？”

也许每个人都说对了——也许这不是他的职责，也许他需要放松，也许克林特不需要别人时刻保护他，就像史蒂夫去和山姆约会时不需要别人护送。

也许巴基就是问题所在。

电视的声音成了背景里的轻柔嗡嗡声，他闭上眼靠在沙发上，想着他是应该去睡觉还是直接开始做这三天的作业。

窗外的天空劈过一道闪电，灯光闪了一下，然后全部熄灭，房子陷入一片黑暗和沉默。

“妈的。”巴基咒骂了一声，然后把冰袋扔到一边，拖着身子离开沙发。他打着手机的手电筒在厨房翻找到一个打火机，拿出他妈妈所有香薰蜡烛，摆在客厅里全部点亮。他在楼下找到一个野营照明灯，想把它放在楼上的过道，以防双胞胎醒过来。这时，他觉得自己听见了一声轻敲。

他告诉自己，那可能只是树枝打到窗户的声音，因为巴基可不怕黑。大多数时候。

当他举着照明灯上楼梯上到一半时，敲门声再次响起，轻得好像门外的人不确定是不是想被人听见。

巴基打开照明灯，盯着门好久，才用力吞了吞口水，过去开门。

克林特正站在那儿，浑身湿透发抖，脸色苍白，胸前抱着个在扭动的包裹。

巴基惊呆了：“克林特。”

克林特露出一个转瞬即逝的微笑。“嗨，”他说，“我可以——我希望你不介意。”

“操，当然，进来！我去拿条毛巾。还有毯子。和一套衣服？”

当那包裹再次动起来时，巴基有那么一会儿忘了要去干什么。只见一只狗狗从破烂的毯子里探出它金色的小脑袋，懒洋洋去舔克林特的脸，整个身子都在快乐地晃动。

远处又传来一阵雷声，小狗吓得叫起来，缩回毯子里。

“那是只狗。”巴基茫然地说，而克林特搂紧怀里的小东西。

“是我发现他的。”他说，“他只有一只眼睛，我觉得他的爪子还受了伤，他似乎饿坏了，我只能把他抱走，巴尼说我们不能养他，我没地方去了，你能帮我吗？”

巴基永远不会对此说不，他虽然不知道要怎么对付一只小狗，但还是按住门让克林特进来。

如果那只狗有跳蚤，他妈妈会杀了他，但巴基此时此刻并不关心。

“你应该给我打电话。”他说，“告诉我你不是在暴风雨里走过来的。”

“我刚在附近。”克林特告诉他，浑身开始发抖，“我没带手机。”

“在这儿等着。”

巴基放下照明灯跑上楼，几分钟后回来了，用毛巾裹住克林特，并递给他一套备用睡衣。

“把狗给我。”他指着去洗手间的路说道。

克林特只是犹豫了一会儿便照做，他关上卫生间门后，巴基迟疑地徘徊了一会儿，然后强迫自己把这只扭动的小狗带到客厅。他把泥泞的湿毯子扔到一边，用毛巾擦干小狗。小狗的毛又脏又乱，一只眼睛伤痕累累。巴基小心翼翼地把他放在地板上时，明白了克林特所说的话——小狗瘸着左前腿，看起来很瘦。

巴基走进厨房后犹豫了。他觉得自己应该去泡些茶、热巧克力或煮点汤，但现在电力还没恢复，所以他在冰箱里找了些小狗可能会喜欢的剩菜，并为克林特拿了瓶汽水。

当他回到客厅、哄小狗吃口肉丸时，克林特站在门道说：“我给他取名叫小吉。你觉得你妈妈会让你养他吗？”

巴基的妈妈才不会让他养狗。史蒂夫的妈妈可能更容易被说服，只要史蒂夫不过敏。

“也许吧，”他说道，“也许苏利文夫妇会让你养他。”

克林特没有回答，只是走进客厅跪在巴基旁边，喂小吉再吃一个肉丸。 巴基挑了条自己穿着太长的运动裤给克林特，但那对克林特来说还是有点短，不过巴基的毛衣挂在他身上就宽松多了。

克林特把他的湿衣服放在一边，巴基起身拿走它们。

“现在用不了烘干机。”他抱歉地说，“但我会把它们挂起来，应该能晾干些。”

“谢——谢谢。”克林特说。他的身子仍在发抖，于是巴基把自己到楼上拿的毯子盖在克林特和小吉身上，给他们保暖。

他走进洗衣房，把克林特湿透的衣服甩了甩，挂上他妈妈的衣架。

从克林特的牛仔裤口袋里掉出一张湿透的纸片，巴基把它捡起来弄平。

他沉下肩膀。

当他回到客厅时，克林特在沙发上用毯子把自己裹成卷饼状，只露出脸，而小吉正靠没受伤的三只脚跳来跳去、四处探索。克林特看到巴基，连忙开口：“抱歉我没打招呼就过来，我只是——怎么了？”

“你的口袋里有一张去芝加哥的火车票。”巴基掏出那张票说道。

克林特咬住下嘴唇，小心翼翼地伸手拿走它。“哦，”他躲开不去看巴基的眼睛，“我得——我得好好保管它。”

“克林特，”巴基说，“你要坐早上第一班火车离开。”

“是的。”克林特用力吞咽了一下，“我——我——巴基，我们能不能就。我不想讨论这个。“他的声音单薄脆弱，他眨着眼睛，好像快要哭出来。“我们能不能就——我只是想为今天在学校对你发火道歉。我得给小吉找个安全的地方。他是个好孩子。“

巴基不知道该怎么办，所以只是坐在沙发的另一边沉重地问：“怎么，你来道歉，然后坐火车去芝加哥？芝加哥有什么好的？”

克林特耷拉着肩膀，让自己看起来更加瘦小。“巴尼有个朋友在那儿，说可以帮我们找到工作，不问任何问题。”

“工作？非法离家出走的孩子能做什么工作？”

“在马戏团。”克林特悲惨地抿紧嘴唇，似乎知道这有多陈词滥调。

“马戏——操，克林特。你不能就这么——就这么起身离开。到底发生了什么？他们——他们打电话给你们的社工了？”

“不，”克林特舔了舔嘴唇，“没有。他们，呃。他们告诉巴尼他被禁足了。巴尼不同意并离开了房子。他一回来，就让我收拾好行李、不带他们给我的东西，说我们要离开这儿。”

“但你不能，”巴基声音嘶哑地说，“克林特——”他伸出手，却不知道要碰哪儿，克林特整个人裹在毯子里，但巴基需要触摸他、安抚他，让他相信巴尼不值得他抛下一切。

他刚碰到克林特，对方就大叫着瑟缩了一下，似乎疼痛难忍。

“怎么了？”他再次伸出手问，“你受伤了，发生了什么？他打了你？克林特。你不能——妈的，克林特，你不能就这样离开，你不能——你的计划毫无意义，他不值得你抛弃一切，你伤到哪儿了？”

克林特掀开毯子坐得更远，贴着沙发扶手厉声说道：“他是我哥哥。他——他就是我的一切，我们只有彼此，我们……我们会——一切都会好起来的。”

他瞪着最近一根蜡烛的火光，流下愤怒的泪水。

“克林特，”巴基轻声问，“如果真是这样，你还来这儿做什么？”

克林特恼怒地用没受伤的胳膊擦眼泪，可怜地回答：“我们在去火车站的路上......在小巷听到小吉的叫声，巴尼不想停下来，但我不能不管。于是我找到他，发现他被垃圾缠住了，就弄走垃圾把他抱起来，他很兴奋，一直在舔我，我不能丢下他，可巴尼说不能带他走。所以我问能不能把他送去苏利文家，他只是大笑走开了，我很生气，因为小吉只是一只小狗，我们不能丢下他。所以我……我问他是不是一定要走。我告诉他苏利文夫妇为我们上大学开了个储蓄账户。我告诉他我在那个愚蠢的戏剧里扮演一个角色，下周开始排练。那不是什么重要角色，不是主角，但它有台词，还很不错，小娜说我不是她见过最糟的演员。而且——我告诉巴尼，史蒂夫邀请我和他、还有山姆以及其他几个人，几周后一起去湖边玩。”他看着巴基无助地说，浓密的长睫毛带着泪，”我说你可能也会去那里。”

“这可不是好主意。”巴基说道，克林特也笑了笑，“巴尼不是我的死忠粉。我打断了他的鼻子。”

“别担心，”克林特装出一副不以为然的样子，“他的鼻子被老爸打断了六次。”

巴基闭上眼，强迫自己调整呼吸：“那可不是什么好事。”

“对，我知道。”克林特听上去快要崩溃了——他又在颤抖。“可是你看，有时爸爸会对我发火，因为我搞砸了家务或者回嘴或者倒了他的酒什么的，在他伤害我之前，巴尼会——会变得超级混蛋，大声骂回去，这样爸爸就会打他而不是我。”泪水再次流下他的脸颊，但他好像没察觉，只是继续盯着烛光发抖。

“克林特，”巴基小心靠近，以免吓到他，并温柔地开口，“告诉我你伤到哪儿了。”

克林特终于转过身来看他，胸口起伏，深吸了一口气。“我告诉他，也许我们可以多待一段时间，等几个月后演出完再走，他非常非常生气。他揍了我几拳，然后推了我一下。我把自己绊倒，摔伤了肩膀，这就是事情的经过。是我自己的错，我鞋带松了。”

巴基再次靠近他，轻声问：“让我看看，好吗？”

克林特没再后退，任巴基将他身上的毯子拉到腰间，脱下他身上的毛衣，小心不扯到他的肩膀。

“这儿紫了一片，可能拉伤了，但好像没脱臼。”巴基像无数次打完架后查看史蒂夫那样检查克林特的肩膀，轻轻地说。

“哦，没错，不会脱臼的。”克林特告诉他，好像自己是肩膀脱臼的专家，对那种感觉再熟悉不过。他继续说道，听上去依然有点疏离：“巴尼说他不管我要怎么处理小吉，但我最好准时赶到火车站，否则他再也不会和我说话，然后他把我们留在那儿走了。接着我就来这儿找你。”他眨了眨眼，无助地对巴基说，“我不想没跟你说对不起就离开，对不起我向你发火。我觉得......你总是在照顾史蒂夫、凯特、贝卡和我。也许你不介意照顾小吉。”

“你不必道歉，也不必离开。”巴基告诉他，然后起身去厨房给克林特拿冰袋，但最主要的还是因为他需要一分钟冷静，这样他才没有开始大喊大叫，克林特也没回到暴雨中。小吉摇着尾巴，跳来跳去跟在他身后。巴基难过地想哭。

“我不只是为自己发火道歉。”克林特在巴基回到客厅时承认道。当巴基小心地将冰袋贴上他的肩膀时，他都没有一丁点儿瑟缩。 “我还为巴尼对你说的话道歉。他不应该那么做，可这是我的错。在——在爸爸去世前，有一次——我搞砸了。”他耸了耸自己没受伤的肩膀，低头盯着自己放在大腿上的手，揪住了裤子。

“我肯定无论发生什么事，都不是你的错。”巴基说道，庆幸现在只有黑暗和烛光，克林特才不会发现他有多动摇、多恐慌。他不知道怎么才能说服克林特留下。

“巴尼撞见我和菲尔在看台上接吻。”克林特瞥了他一眼，继续盯着自己的手，“菲尔是——我们是朋友。不是说我们在约会还是别的，我们只是亲了几次。但我——巴尼气炸了。他揍了菲尔好几拳，直到我答应他再也不那样做，他才住手。他很担心如果爸爸发现了怎么办，不过他再也没法知道答案了。所以，巴尼才对这事那么......那么敏感。他是在试着保护我。”

巴基不确定自己是否能熬过这个噩梦却不哭出来。他不知道该怎么和克林特解释：他的哥哥或许出于好意，但依然是个不配得到克林特忠心的混蛋暴力狂。“克林特。”他试着开口，“我知道巴尼是你唯一信任的人——”

“哦，才不是。”克林特转身面对巴基，认真地地说。跳跃的烛光照亮他的脸，闪耀着泪水的痕迹。“我也信任你。所以我必须来向你解释，所以我才信任你能照顾好小吉。因为——因为你说过苏利文夫妇不会伤害我，而他们的确没有。所以我想......谢谢你。为了这个。为了你努力保护我。为了你告诉我试镜的事。而且——我只是——”

巴基的手机屏幕亮起来，在黑暗中如此刺眼。手机在桌子上振动时，他看到屏幕上是贝卡那讨人厌的自拍。

他不能不接，所以他按下通话键，迅速说道：“贝卡，现在不是时候，一切还好吗？”

“你有没有见到克林特？到处都停电，苏利文一家找不到他和巴尼，都要急疯了，叫我打电话给你。”

巴基看着克林特，犹豫了好一会儿，因为他可以告诉她。他可以让苏利文夫妇几分钟内来这儿，带克林特回去。但这又会持续多久？克林特还会信任他吗？

“不，”停顿良久后，他说，“我没收到他的消息。”

克林特坐得更笔直，紧张地咬着下唇，看起来很恐慌。

“你确定？”她怀疑地问，“他没带电话。”

“是的，不，我敢肯定，”巴基告诉她，“我不知道。要我帮忙吗？你有没有问过史蒂夫？”

“你帮不了，听着，你还要照看双胞胎。”她不耐烦地提醒他，“巴基。告诉我真相。我应该担心吗？凯特也急疯了。苏利文夫人哭个不停。你知道他在哪里吗？”

“贝卡，”他平静地说，“你得相信我。”

“操。”她安静了一会儿，然后说，“别忘了，拯救所有人不是你的职责。也许把这问题留给合格的专业人士处理？”

“我会打给你的。”他承诺道。

她叹了口气，挂断电话，克林特已经从沙发上爬起来。 “我得走了，”他说，“他们会来这里找我，而且——小吉，拜托，我要走了小吉。”

“你的火车几个小时内都不会来。”巴基站起来说，“外面正在下暴雨，你还受了伤。你就——你就待在这儿，到时候我会送你去车站。”

克林特迟疑了，明显犹豫不决。“你保证？”

巴基闭上眼睛。“我不会违背你的意愿强迫你留下。我保证。”

“好的。”

外面的雨下得更大了。

 

*

克林特同意让巴基为他包扎胳膊，好让他不再拉到肩膀。巴基对自己终于能做些什么松了口气，甚至还绞尽脑汁地要想出个计划——任何计划都行。 

“你真的知道怎么做？”克林特在无声的黑暗中柔和地问。雨点依然猛烈地砸在窗户上，但感觉却很遥远，仿佛这个烛光摇曳、暗影婆娑的房间是唯一重要的现实世界。

巴基微笑着仔细包扎绷带。“我妈妈是个护士，而且我帮史蒂夫包扎过很多次了。”

克林特低下头让巴基帮他系好后背上的吊带，轻声问道：“史蒂夫真的生我气吗？”小吉摇摇晃晃地爬到到克林特腿上，在克林特揉他肚子时高兴地伸出爪子。

“史蒂夫忙着吹嘘我第一次挑起打架这事，没空生你气。”巴基回答。他系好吊带后并没有离开，只是端详了一会儿克林特的脸。“你这里受伤了。”他小心地用大拇指摩挲克林特的太阳穴说道。

“你还好意思说。”克林特抬起头，同样凑近打量巴基，“你自己的脸这边全是擦伤。”

巴基皱了皱鼻子，承认道：“我的脸可能被砸在人行道上一两次吧。”

“史蒂夫是对的？朗姆洛和希特维尔抓住了你？”

“我快要挣脱了！那只是短短几秒钟的事，我发誓。他们伏击了我，我以为只有你哥哥——我完全可以搞定你哥哥。”

克林特温柔地微笑，还有些害羞：“我想你的确搞定了他，巴克。你把他揍进医院，记得吗？” 

巴基小心翼翼地吸了口气。“我很抱歉，”他移开目光说，“我不是故意想让他进医院的。”

克林特紧张地伸手抬起巴基的下巴，让他直视自己的眼睛。“噢，巴基，你不能认为这是你的错。都是因为我。因为我一直谈论你，这让巴尼很不安，所以才找你麻烦。”

“谈论我？”巴基觉得自己的心停跳了几秒。他不确定自己是不是真的想这么问，不该是现在，不该在他小心翼翼克制自己感情的时候，更别说明天一大早克林特还要赶去芝加哥的火车。

“我不是故意的。那次我因为拿钱被禁足，他让我别理会苏利文夫妇，等他发怒了我才注意到自己一直在说你的事。我告诉他我想试一试，我觉得我们在这儿可以过得很好，而你向我保证过他们不会伤害我。”巴基能听到他有些喘不上气，听到他呼吸时颤抖的尾音。克林特舔了舔嘴唇，眼睫毛微微颤动，但他没有移开目光，低声说道：“巴尼说你对我没好处，说你用那些狗屁废话给我洗脑，是因为——因为他看见了你看我的眼神，而你就是个不良影响。” 

“我发誓，我真的很努力不那么看你。”巴基匆匆承认。克林特睁开眼，咬住下唇，仔细地端详着巴基的脸，好像不确定自己是否应该相信他。小吉此时正在他腿上睡觉，轻轻打着鼾。

克林特微微笑了笑。他眨眨眼，仿佛是在强忍泪水不流下来。“你觉得，也许，就那么一会儿，我们能假装——这可能会发生吗？我可以留下来，你可以不用再担心会成为不良影响，我可以参加那傻乎乎的话剧表演，你可以辅导我英语，因为我觉得自己快不及格了，我的阅读真的很烂。我们可以和史蒂夫还有山姆·威尔逊一起去湖边，苏利文夫妇能每月给我零花钱，帮我为上大学攒钱，我可以把小吉带回家，而他可以成为我的狗。”

“克林特，”巴基连忙开口，“我们不必假装。你可以留下来。”

“我不能，”克林特声音沙哑地说，“但——但如果我那么做——”

“那小吉就可以成为你的狗，”巴基轻声呢喃着告诉他，“我们可以和山姆还有史蒂夫一起去湖边。每晚睡觉前我会打电话给你，让你大声读英语书，我会帮你排练话剧。你会有零花钱，和一个不会伤害你的家庭，你会上大学，你值得拥有这一切。而我，我会——我会继续当你的不良影响。”

“怎么当？”克林特轻柔的话在窗外雨声中清晰可闻。

“无论你想不想，我都当定了。”巴基告诉他，因为克制感情不起作用，如果克林特想假装——如果这个夜晚是巴基唯一能得到的——那么巴基会完完全全坦露真心，希望能让克林特留下。

克林特离得那么近，近到巴基能听见他的呼吸。然后，克林特的目光移到巴基的嘴唇，停留了好一会儿。他咬住自己的下唇，而巴基反正从不擅长克制自己的感情。

他吻住了克林特，温柔而细心，只要克林特稍微表现出不享受、不想要这个吻，他都准备好随时退开。

“巴基。”克林特低声呢喃，然后将自己没受伤的手滑到巴基的脖子后面，身子后倾并回吻了巴基，这比巴基想象中的还要简单甜美。

他们亲吻着彼此，好像这脆弱易碎，好像他们都不确定应该做什么，然后克林特突然惊呼了一声，后退离开了这个吻，巴基瑟缩了一下，以为自己要挨上一拳。

“对不起，”克林特说道，他正在努力克制自己的笑声。 “对不起，对不起，小吉踢了我，对不起！”

巴基立刻放松下来，几乎头晕目眩。他们仔细地用毯子堆成一个窝，把熟睡的狗狗放进去。克林特再次抬起头看巴基，羞涩地微笑，好像不知道手该放哪儿。

“我们可以继续假装。”巴基告诉他，接着用另一个吻让克林特融化在他的怀抱里。

 

*

暴风雨逐渐变小，雨终于停了，房子刚来电，巴基的妈妈就正好走进前门。 

有那么一会儿，巴基感觉所有的一切都杂乱无章，需要一点时间才将混乱的记忆拼凑在一起，意识到自己和克林特在一堆毯子里睡着了，小吉就窝在巴基的金属手臂下，而克林特蜷缩在他的另一边，头枕着巴基的肩膀。

开门声吵醒了巴基，但克林特睡前已经拿出了自己的助听器，所以他还在梦中。

“巴克。”他的妈妈站在客厅门口，温柔关切地说。

巴基抬头看她，颤抖着深吸一口气：“我可以解释。”

她走上前放下包，跪在他们旁边。小吉像个小炮弹似的跳进她怀里，热情地舔她的脸，她温柔地微笑，把他抱起来。巴基知道她已经看见克林特胳膊上的吊带和脸上的伤痕。她可能还看见了克林特被亲肿的嘴，而巴基此时同样双唇通红。

“我猜他就是凯特妈妈今晚早些时候打来医院问起的那两个男孩其中之一。”她依然平静地说。

“妈妈。”巴基意识到自己眼里含着泪水，感到羞愧不已，“妈妈，我只是——我解决不了这个，妈妈。”

“噢，宝贝。”她抚平巴基的头发，手指贴着他的额头，轻声说道，“有时候就是这样，你没办法解决所有事，亲爱的。你只要尽力而为就好。我需要你让他打电话回家，好吗？等他一醒就打。他们非常担心，巴基。”

“我知道，”巴基低声回答，“我那么努力地劝他。”

她倾身在他的前额印下一个吻，然后将狗狗递给他，笑着说：“不过狗狗可不能留在这里。”

巴基忍不住笑了，接着他妈妈便起身离开客厅。克林特肯定是被他的笑声吵醒，喃喃自语地转过身来，睁开双眼。

他迅速坐起身环顾四周，直到看见小吉才放松下来，迷糊地咕哝道：“巴基。”

“嘿。”巴基回应道，把助听器递给他。克林特将脸埋在巴基的颈窝里，任巴基上下摩挲他的背安抚他。克林特戴好助听器后，巴基温柔地问：“准备好了吗？是时候去赶火车了。”

因为他见鬼的做出了承诺，而且绝不食言，就算这会伤透他的心。

克林特更用力地抵着巴基的肩膀，浑身颤抖地深吸一口气。

“克林特。”巴基抱着克林特的后脑勺，用手指梳平对方睡得乱糟糟的头发。“我们得走了，宝贝。”

克林特抬起头，睁大亮晶晶的泪眼，任小吉舔他的脸。“我们可以继续假装一会儿，不是吗？”

巴基犹豫不决，还有大约二十分钟火车就要开了，而且去火车站还得花十分钟车程，但克林特现在正颤抖着喘气，于是巴基妥协道：“是的，克林特。当然。”

克林特靠着他蜷起身子，脸贴在他的肩膀上，时间一分一秒过去，他抖得越来越厉害，直到他默默地抵着巴基的肩膀哭泣，双手紧紧揪住巴基的衬衫。

最后，巴基开口说：“如果我们要赶上火车，现在就得走了，克林特。”

克林特摇摇头，还是没有抬头，双手握得更紧。他现在哭得更厉害了，整个人都随着抽泣剧烈颤抖，而巴基知道，巴尼正在车站的某处等着。然后，当克林特更用力地抓紧巴基时，火车就这么抛下他开走了。

“巴基，”克林特呜咽着打了个嗝，绝望地呼唤他。

巴基坐起来，将克林特和小吉拉到自己腿上，并紧紧抱住他们，眨眨眼不让泪水流下来。 “好了，”巴基说，“别哭，别哭，你没事了。我就在这儿。没事了，没事了。”

克林特哭得像是心碎了一地，而窗外的太阳已经升起，驱散了久久徘徊的乌云。 

过了很久很久，克林特才冷静下来。巴基抱着他抚摸他的后背，而克林特正靠在巴基的胸膛，浅浅地呼吸。

“他会原谅我的，对吧？”

“他是你哥哥。”巴基亲了亲他的太阳穴，“家人总是会原谅彼此。”

 

*

克林特终于同意让巴基给凯特打电话，四分半钟后，苏利文夫妇便来到巴基家门前，他们脸色苍白，显然整晚都没睡。 

他们立刻上前紧紧拥抱克林特，用力得让巴基担心克林特的肩膀会伤得更重，不过克林特似乎一点儿也不介意。

“亲爱的，我们到处在找你。”苏利文夫人抚平克林特的头发，在看见他脸上的伤时吸了口气。苏利文先生正在检查他的吊带，担心地问他是否需要去医院。

“你知道巴尼在哪里吗？”她捧着克林特的脸问道。

克林特闭上眼睛：“他走了，他走了，我很抱歉。”

“哦，亲爱的，这不是你的错。”她再次抱住他。

他把脸埋在她的肩膀上，颤抖地说：“就算他走了，我还可以和你们住在一起吗？”

“当然可以。”她收紧手臂回答道。巴基强迫自己慢慢地、小心地放松下来。

接着，小吉瘸着一条腿跑到玄关，兴奋地叫唤，苏利文夫妇立刻谨慎起来。

“这是谁？”苏利文先生问道。

“他是小吉，”巴基缓缓上前解释，“克林特发现了这只小狗并对他有了感情。小吉不仅说服了克林特不要和巴尼走，还非常希望自己能留下来。”

苏利文夫妇眨着眼看他，又看看小狗，然后苏利文夫人便伸手把小吉抱起来。小吉扭动身子向前倾，热情地去舔她的脸，把苏利文夫人逗笑了。“好吧，”她瞥了一眼她的丈夫，“我想我们不能对这说不。”

他们离开前，克林特放开了自己的养父母和新狗狗，然后冲到巴基身边，紧紧抱住他。

“小吉不是我在这儿唯一的牵挂。”他迅速低语道，嘴唇擦过巴基的耳朵，“你知道的，对吧？”

“我当然知道。”巴基紧紧抱住他说，“还有苏利文夫妇，你的新手机，你在话剧里演的角色，和史蒂夫以及山姆的湖边之行——”

“还有你，你这个白痴。”克林特恶狠狠地说， “你真是个不良影响。”

他就在那儿亲吻巴基，在他的养父母和巴基的妈妈面前，好像他在看他们敢不敢说什么。

他们没有。但在离开前，苏利文夫人凑近吻了一下巴基的额头，说：“谢谢你照顾他。”

“我可没多少选择。”巴基看着克林特下台阶时绊到了自己的鞋带——又一次，后面的小吉也摔了一跤。“我对可怜的金发男孩们没辙。”

“来吧，小吉。”克林特呼唤道，小吉跟在他身后，“我们回家。”

 

完


End file.
